Necromancer Rhapsody
by Lady Kymoon
Summary: Univers Alternatif. Kanda n'espérait qu'une chose, être un guerrier. Manque de bol il a des pouvoirs magiques et doit apprendre à les maîtriser...
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer :** Au risque de vous surprendre, je ne suis pas Katsura Hoshino et je n'ai donc aucun droit ni sur l'univers (que je n'utilise pas), ni sur les personnages, que je ne fais qu'emprunter à des fins non commerciales.  
**Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette introduction ? **Comme il s'agit d'une fanfiction, je ne compte pas trop me fatiguer à indiquer tous les détails au cours du récit, donc, pour me simplifier la tâche, voici quelques précisions sur la fic qui va venir.  
**Remerciments :** À Nelja et Kumiberry, pour les betalectures.

**Necromancer Rhapsody  
**Introduction : Ce qu'il faut savoir

• Le pourquoi du comment : Bon alors voilà, il y a longtemps que l'idée d'un zombie!Xxxxx (édité pour cacher le nom parce que sinon ça spoil tout) me tournait dans l'esprit, mais finalement c'est surtout le nécromancien!Kanda qui a pris de la place dans ma petite tête… Donc voilà, les aventures de Yu au pays de la magie commencent.  
La fic sera longue, pleine de rebondissements, aura un peu de romance par moments, quelques théories sur la magie et le reste, des combats, de sombres complots et de la vie basique d'étudiant pour pimenter la recette.

• À propos de la magie : Dans ce monde, certaines personnes ont des pouvoirs magiques, d'autres pas. Si on a des capacités magiques, on est de toute façon capable de faire quelques sorts de base, genre télékinésie sur petits objets, boule de feu (ou de neige), appel de démons mineurs, etc… Après, chaque mage est plus sensible à un courant de la magie et peut donc faire plus de choses dans ce domaine précis (exemple de domaine : soin, glace, nécromancie, invocation, temporalité). Certains dons sont plus répandus que d'autres, notamment ceux touchant à la magie élémentaire (quel que soit le domaine de spécialisation). Les dons ne sont pas tous héréditaires. La magie d'entraide (curative et protectrice) se transmet par le sang. La plupart des autres formes passent parfois par le sang, parfois pas. Et certaines n'apparaissent jamais par filiation, comme la nécromancie ou la temporalité. On ne sait pas très bien comment tout ça marche en fait, mais des études sont en cours… (Des détails seront donnés au chapitre III.)

• Contexte géopolitique : L'histoire se passe dans un pays, qui est en fait un empire, en guerre perpétuelle avec son voisin depuis des siècles pour des histoires religieuses. Les deux ont donc besoin d'avoir de nouveaux soldats et de nouveaux mages aussi souvent que possible.  
Le fait que certains personnages soient de différentes ethnies sera donc tout simplement omis dans la fic, par soucis de simplification.

• À propos du titre : Alors, là, longue histoire. Le fait est que "Necromancer" ne demande sans doute pas beaucoup d'explication, mais "Rhapsody" par contre… L'idée est simple, en musique classique, la rhapsodie est un morceau (ou une partie de morceau) qui ne se plie pas aux règles habituelles ; de fait, comme cette fic n'aborde pas vraiment la nécromancie de manière classique, on peut parler, par métaphore, de rhapsodie (c'est stylé la métaphore XD). Maintenant pourquoi un titre en anglais, du coup ? Et bien ce n'est pas pour faire style (y a déjà la métaphore pour ça, faut suivre un peu), mais pour rendre hommage à Freddie [_NB :_ Mercury, défunt chanteur du groupe anglais Queen, auquel on doit, entre autres, la chanson "Bohemian Rhapsody"], parce que ça reste un de mes artistes préférés. (Et un hommage à un mort dans une affaire de nécromancie, c'est quand même le top de la symbolique… *sort*)

• Zombies et autres liches : Point important, je donne ma propre définition de ces deux termes (voir chapitre I). Ne vous étonnez donc pas si mes liches n'ont rien à voir avec celles du folklore classique, c'est normal.  
Cette remarque sera d'ailleurs valables pour divers autres êtres, tels que les chimères.

• Les en-têtes : Afin d'éviter tout spoiler, les en-têtes de chaque chapitre ne concerneront que celui-ci. Donc le rating peut considérablement varier d'un chapitre à l'autre (je tâcherai cependant de rester autour du PG-16, histoire de choquer personne… (mais il pourrait y avoir des chapitres bonus par moment avec un rating record, genre NC-18)).

• Warning global : Quand, même, au cas où, que vous sachiez : y aura des morts, des OCs (sans importance, certains mourront d'ailleurs, mais d'autres risquent de parler avant), du slash (homme/homme et femme/femme), des couples hétéros aussi (on sait jamais, y en a qui peuvent ne pas aimer), de l'inceste probablement, de la nécrophilie aussi, des monstres, des méchants gentils et des gentils méchants, de l'humour pourri, des clins d'œil foireux et des sous-entendus déplacés, et pleins d'autres horreurs… À commencer par de l'OOC flagrant de la part de certains personnages. Il y aura aussi du spoiler pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans-trads (pas sur ce qui se passe, mais sur qui apparaît, puisque je compte donner des rôles à des personnages qui n'ont pas encore montré le bout de leur nez dans la parution française officielle).

• Dieux et religions : Le monde a ses propres dieux et religions, mais j'ai pas envie de me fatiguer à les décrire. On gardera donc l'idée qu'il y a des dieux incertains (croyances ou pas, personne l'a prouvé) et, par contre, des démons, dont l'existence est prouvée, puisqu'ils peuvent être invoqués.

• Époque : L'histoire se passe à une époque indéterminée parce que de toute façon c'est pas dans notre monde. Mais ça serait plutôt quelque part autour de la Renaissance si ça devait être (ou avoir été) chez nous.

• Science et technique : L'avancée technologique est aléatoire. Pas d'arme à feu (la magie évite d'avoir à créer ça), mais de super-microscopes parce qu'on connaît l'ADN. Pas de voiture ou de train ni d'ordinateurs, mais de bonnes calculatrices quand même et puis des chevaux dopés à la magie pour tirer les diligences sur des centaines de kilomètres. Donc ouais, ça a aucun sens, mais bon… C'est de la fanfic encore une fois, pas un roman sérieux.

• Autre : Je crois que c'est tout, mais si y a des questions, n'hésitez pas.


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Au risque de vous surprendre, je ne suis pas Katsura Hoshino et je n'ai donc aucun droit ni sur l'univers, ni sur les personnages, que je ne fais qu'emprunter à des fins non commerciales.**  
Genre : **Univers Alternatif**  
Rating (+ warnings) : **PG, rien à signaler (pour le prologue donc)**  
Note : **Ceci n'est que le prologue et j'en dis pas plus sur quoi que soit parce que sinon ça gâche tout…**  
Remerciements :** À Nelja, Kumiberry et Sesshy_girl pour les betalectures.

**Necromancer Rhapsody**  
Prologue : Bienvenue à l'AMI

Ils étaient vingt-deux en plus de lui dans la salle ce matin-là pour suivre leur premier cours à l'AMI (Académie Magique Impériale). Kanda les avait rapidement comptés, plus par réflexe que par intérêt. Depuis son plus jeune âge, on lui avait appris à ne faire confiance à personne et à toujours assurer ses arrières, aussi vérifiait-il toujours qui était dans la même pièce que lui. Mais les autres élèves ne semblaient pas menaçants du tout ; ils étaient simplement excités et impatients de commencer.

Kanda soupira et s'installa un peu à l'écart de la masse de gamins agglutinés aussi près que possible du bureau professoral. Contrairement à eux, il était tout sauf ravi de se trouver là. On l'avait éduqué dans une optique offensive afin d'en faire un guerrier et il appréciait vraiment ce train de vie.

Et puis un jour tout avait changé. Un militaire haut gradé était venu dans le village avec une petite escorte et un homme étrange qui portait des vêtements de femme. On avait expliqué à Kanda, qui n'avait jamais quitté le village et pour qui faire de la magie signifiait préparer des onguents de soin et des potions contre les maladies, que l'armée, outre l'AM (Académie Militaire) que tous les enfants du village rejoignaient l'année de leurs seize ans, proposait une autre formation ; une formation magique.

L'homme en robe était un mage qui parcourait le pays à la recherche de nouveaux talents pour cette école spéciale. Il avait expliqué que son prédécesseur ne s'amusait généralement pas à venir jusque dans les villages reculés dont aucun sorcier n'était originaire, mais que lui croyait à la puissance du hasard et préférait donc vérifier même aux endroits où il était le plus improbable de rencontrer un futur mage. L'homme en robe avait donc l'intention de tester les enfants du village, lesquels étaient un peu réticents, mais allaient obéir par respect pour l'autorité, conformément à ce qu'on leur avait toujours enseigné.

L'un d'eux avait cependant demandé quelle était l'utilité d'un magicien sur un champ de bataille et l'homme en robe avait répondu par une démonstration, laquelle consistait à lancer une boule de feu. Tous les enfants – ainsi que les adultes présents – furent impressionnés, mais Kanda, qui avait déjà un sens aigu de l'honneur, estimait que recourir à ce genre de pratique était une horrible forme de tricherie, même si c'était très pratique et donc très tentant.

Il avait d'ailleurs fait part de son avis à voix haute et avait reçu un signe de tête approbateur de la part du maître d'armes, ce qui lui avait fait très plaisir, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un des hommes les plus respectés du village. Le mage, pour sa part, avait eu un petit sourire amusé et avait expliqué à Kanda que le camp d'en face ne se priverait pas d'utiliser ce genre de techniques, aussi le pays se devait-il d'avoir de bons sorciers dans son armée s'il voulait rivaliser. Il avait aussi argumenté que les mages pouvaient également être des soigneurs et donc qu'une bonne armée se devait de disposer de plusieurs types de soldats, même si, avait-il ajouté par souci de diplomatie, car il ne le pensait visiblement pas du tout, les fantassins en étaient les membres les plus importants.

Le mage avait ensuite donné à chaque enfant un verre d'un liquide transparent qui sentait affreusement mauvais et leur avait demandé de cracher dedans, expliquant que la potion changerait de couleur s'ils avaient un potentiel magique. Tous avaient obéi sans rechigner et presque tous les verres étaient restés transparents. Celui d'une fille un peu plus âgée que Kanda avait pris une très légère teinte verdâtre, ce qui avait fait piailler la fille et avait attiré tous les regards.

Le mage s'était approché et avait observé le verre, puis y avait ajouté quelques gouttes d'un autre liquide qui l'avait fait devenir devenir presque violet et avait hoché la tête avant de confesser à la fille qu'elle avait un fort potentiel de médium, mais que l'AMI n'avait pas encore de formation dans cette voie. Il lui avait par contre proposé de lui écrire une lettre de recommandation pour une bonne école privée à la capitale, si elle désirait poursuivre dans ce domaine. La fille avait semblé très déçue et le mage avait essayé d'argumenter que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose d'aller en école privée.

Pendant ce temps, le liquide dans le verre de Kanda était devenu totalement noir, ce qui avait beaucoup inquiété le garçon car il ne voulait surtout pas avoir quelque lien que ce soit avec la magie. Il s'était demandé s'il pouvait le jeter discrètement, mais avait senti un regard sur lui et, levant les yeux, 'avait constaté que le maître d'armes s'était approché et avait très bien vu la couleur du liquide. Quelques instants plus tard, le mage les avait rejoins et eut l'air franchement surpris en voyant la couleur de la potion. Il s'était emparé du verre d'une main légèrement tremblante et l'avait exposé à la lumière pour s'assurer de sa coloration.

Les gens s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux, curieux, et Kanda aurait bien voulu disparaître. Le liquide était toujours du même noir opaque et, lorsque le mage y avait ajouté quelques gouttes de son autre potion, une épaisse fumée violette s'en était dégagée. Kanda n'avait pas du tout aimé cela, car il ne connaissait que trop bien cette couleur ; à chaque fois qu'il y avait quelqu'un ou quelque chose de mort dans son champ de vision, un halo violet plus ou moins dense se trouvait autour… Il avait cessé d'en parler à qui que ce soit dès l'âge de six ans, lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il était le seul à les voir. Et là, le mage avait semblé ravi de voir cette fumée à la couleur de mauvaise augure. Il s'était tourné vers Kanda et, avec un immense sourire fier, lui avait annoncé qu'il était un nécromancien.

Par la suite, Kanda s'était senti très seul ; les autres jeunes de son village ne voulaient plus l'approcher, mais il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir puisqu'il se dégoûtait lui-même. N'ayant néanmoins pas le choix, il passait son temps à s'entraîner au sabre et à méditer, car ces exercices routiniers étaient la seule chose qui lui permettait de se concentrer assez pour ne plus penser à l'horreur qu'il était.

Avant d'être envoyés à l'AM, les jeunes du village devaient prouver leurs capacités en passant un examen. S'ils le réussissaient, on leur tatouait sur la poitrine, à hauteur du cœur, un symbole qui représentait l'équilibre entre leur corps, leur esprit et leur arme. Il était en outre de coutume que le meilleur de la promotion se voie tatouer en plus un cercle presque complet autour de la syllabe symbolique, pour signifier son mérite. Les autres ne gagneraient ce second rang de décoration qu'en accomplissant un premier haut-fait au combat.

Le tatouage pouvait ainsi être, en théorie, agrandi de manière à couvrir finalement la totalité du corps d'un guerrier ; la légende disait que seul le fondateur du village avait réussi cet exploit, et, à une échelle plus réaliste, un villageois pouvait considérer sa vie comme réussie lorsque, comme le maître d'armes, il – ou elle, puisque les femmes du village avaient droit au même entraînement que les hommes – en arrivait au stade où tout le haut de son corps était tatoué.

Kanda avait passé l'examen avec les autres de son âge et s'était montré de loin le meilleur. Il avait toujours été très rapide et tous le savaient particulièrement doué au maniement du sabre, mais les mois d'entraînement intensif qu'il s'était imposés depuis la visite du mage avaient fait de lui un guerrier bien plus puissant que ceux de son âge. Au moment de l'examen, il pouvait rivaliser avec le maître d'armes en duel régulier au sabre, ce que certains hommes ayant fini leurs années de service à l'armée ne pouvaient toujours pas faire.

En conséquence, selon les traditions du village, il avait obtenu un troisième rang à son tatouage ; des lignes serpentant depuis le bord du cercle et dont les plus longues atteignaient le milieu de son épaule gauche. Les autres jeunes trouvaient cela injuste, car Kanda ne serait jamais un vrai guerrier, mais le maître d'armes leur fit remarquer que rien dans la voie du guerrier n'imposait l'appartenance à l'infanterie et que, si Kanda respectait les principes qu'on lui avait inculqués lorsqu'il pratiquait la magie, il serait un guerrier tout aussi valeureux qu'un général d'infanterie.

Ainsi, alors que ses frères et sœurs (tous étaient considérés comme une grande fratrie, puisque la moitié d'entre eux avait de toute façon perdu un ou deux parents dans la guerre incessante qui opposait le pays au royaume voisin) du village entraient ce jour-là à l'AM, Kanda se retrouvait à suivre son premier cours de nécromancie.

Comme les autres, il portait l'affreux uniforme des étudiants de l'AMI, à savoir une longue robe noire aux bordures dorées. La robe n'avait pas de manches, mais les élèves devaient porter des espèces de couvres-bras assortis. Pour reconnaître les différentes sections, chaque élève avait un pendentif qui pouvait s'incorporer à la robe. Celui-ci était fait de métal avec, au dos, les initiales de l'académie ; les armoiries y seraient gravées plus tard, au fur et à mesure qu'ils passaient les examens durant leurs cinq ans d'études.

Le pendentif s'ouvrait et, à l'intérieur, on avait gravé le nom et le visage de l'élève, laissant une place pour ajouter un commentaire du genre obtention d'une mention spéciale. L'avant du pendentif était une grosse pierre, dont la couleur indiquait la voie qu'étudiait son porteur ; dans le cas des futurs nécromanciens, elle était de cet affreux violet que Kanda haïssait tant.

_À suivre…_


	3. Chapitre I

**Disclaimer :** Au risque de vous surprendre, je ne suis pas Katsura Hoshino et je n'ai donc aucun droit ni sur l'univers, ni sur les personnages, que je ne fais qu'emprunter à des fins non commerciales.**  
Genre : **Univers Alternatif, théorie sur la nécromancie et découverte des lieux**  
Rating (+ warnings) : **PG-13, à cause des chimères qui risquent de choquer les plus jeunes s'ils essayent d'imaginer COMMENT ça a été créé et aussi parce qu'il y a des morts qui bougent (et oui, déjà).**  
Note : **L'apparition de Diasya n'était pas vraiment prévue, mais c'est pas grave ; on fera avec.**  
Remerciements :** À Sesshy_girl pour la bétalecture.

**Necromancer Rhapsody**  
chapitre I : Nécromancie

_[Nouvel élève à l'AMI bien malgré lui, Kanda attend le début de son premier cours, entouré d'élèves surexcités, dont les piailleries lui mettent les nerfs à vif.]_

Finalement, une femme arriva et Kanda la remercia mentalement, son entrée mettant un terme aux piaillements excités des autres élèves. D'après leur planning, le cours était assuré par un homme nommé Marian Cross, mais ce n'était sans doute pas lui qui faisait maintenant face aux élèves. En effet, la femme qui venait d'entrer dans la salle n'avait strictement rien de masculin ; au contraire, elle aurait facilement pu être mannequin.  
Elle portait une grande robe à volants noire, largement décolletée et de longs gants assortis cachaient ses bras. Bien que ses pieds soient dissimulés par le bas de la robe, on entendait le claquement caractéristique de souliers à talons lorsqu'elle marchait. Pour une obscure raison, son visage était bandé, ne laissant voir que sa bouche peinte de rouge. Kanda remarqua aussi que son bras gauche semblait être artificiel, même si elle le bougeait visiblement comme si c'était le sien.  
Elle s'installa sur l'estrade, derrière le bureau professoral et s'adressa aux étudiants d'une voix si mélodieuse que Kanda se demanda si elle n'essayait pas de les hypnotiser.  
"Bonjour à tous, bienvenus à l'AMI. Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que vous avez montré des prédispositions pour l'art de la nécromancie. Mais, avant d'aborder ce sujet, je suis chargée de vous expliquer quelques détails au sujet de l'établissement…Tout d'abord, je vous recommande de lire attentivement le règlement de l'académie, puisque toute action allant à son encontre signifie un renvoi pur et simple. Ensuite, comme vous le savez peut-être, l'Ami ['AMI' non ?] travaille en étroite collaboration avec le LARME ; le Laboratoire d'Analyses et de Recherches sur la Magie Expérimentale. Cela aura un effet concret sur vos études puisqu'on vous demandera de participer à de petites expériences, comme jeter des sorts dans un environnement artificiel ou donner un échantillon de votre sang avant et après l'exécution d'un rituel. En contrepartie, le LARME met à notre disposition diverses créatures plus ou moins originales sur lesquelles vous pourrez vous entraîner. Il vous faudra cependant vous pliez aux instructions et ne pas jouer aux aventuriers car certaines de ses créatures, notamment les chimères, peuvent se montrer particulièrement dangereuses. Certains d'entre vous ont peut-être entendu parler de Nancy par exemple… Cette chimère est célèbre parce qu'elle constitue une parfaite réussite scientifique puisqu'elle est totalement invulnérable à la magie. Cependant sa domestication est un échec total et tous ceux qui l'ont approchée à moins de cinq mètres ont été dévorés."

Alors qu'elle parlait, Kanda avait de plus en plus l'impression que quelque chose clochait chez cette femme. Comme si elle n'avait pas d'aura… Il n'avait jamais pu voir les auras, mais il sentait pourtant que celle de la femme manquait. Il ne parvint cependant pas à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait avant qu'un homme n'entre dans la salle.  
Il était grand, avait de longs cheveux rouges ainsi qu'une petite barbichette de la même couleur et portait un long manteau noir. Un morceau de masque cachait la partie droite de son visage lui donnant ainsi l'air de ne porter qu'une demi-paire de lunettes. Un long chapelet se balançait autour de son cou, sauf qu'à la place de la croix on devinait le pendentif à pierre violette des nécromanciens de l'AMI.  
Il s'avança à grands pas à travers la classe et prit place sur l'estrade, alors que la femme reculait, se plaçant légèrement en retrait. Il s'adressa ensuite à la classe en désignant la femme.  
"Bon, vous avez fait la connaissance de Maria. C'est elle qui s'occupera des explications théoriques, parce que ça me fatigue de répéter cinquante-huit fois les mêmes choses à des gamins stupides."

Plusieurs élèves protestèrent à voix plus ou moins haute et Kanda, trouvant cette attitude puérile, se dit qu'il comprenait plus que bien le raisonnent de l'homme.  
"Pour ceux qui auraient encore des doutes, reprit celui-ci sans se soucier des râleurs, je suis votre prof de nécromancie, Marian Cross. Vous pouvez m'appeler "maître". Ou "maître Cross", mais évitez le "professeur", il n'y a rien de plus redondant."  
Il y eut une nouvelle vague de murmures, la plupart des élèves ne semblant pas apprécier la suffisance du personnage. Finalement, un étudiant osa s'exprimer plus fort que les autres, mais uniquement pour poser une question.  
"Et c'est qui heu… Maria, alors ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui laissait présumer qu'il espérait qu'elle soit une future prof en formation et qu'elle prendrait vite le relais.  
– Maria est une liche, déclara tranquillement Cross. Ça fait un peu plus de vingt ans qu'elle est morte et, à part m'obéir, elle ne sait rien faire."  
Plusieurs élèves poussèrent des exclamations admiratives. Kanda, pour sa part, comprit que l'impression étrange que dégageait la femme était due à son statut de cadavre.

Cross avait l'air fier de l'effet que la nouvelle produisait sur les étudiants et il attendit quelques instants pendant lesquels il observa son auditoire.  
Son regard passa sur tous les élèves – la plupart étant ouvertement impatients de commencer – et il semblait les trouver ridicules. Quand ses yeux se posaient sur eux, les gamins baissaient la tête et certains rougissaient même. Cependant, lorsqu'il regarda dans la direction de Kanda, celui-ci soutint son regard et Cross eut un petit sourire. Visiblement, il appréciait bien plus la combativité du jeune homme que l'excitation de ses camarades.  
"Alors comme ça vous voulez faire des liches ?"  
Le calme revint instantanément dans la salle alors qu'il parlait ; presque tous les élèves étaient prêts à prendre des notes.  
"Vous croyez que la nécromancie est aussi facile que la cuisine, qu'on allume quelques bougies, on marmonne trois formules et hop, on a un zombie tout chaud… Eh bien vous vous trompez. La nécromancie est la technique la plus dangereuse et la plus difficile de la magie et la pratiquer à la légère implique inévitablement la mort. Vous avez le pouvoir, certes, mais le pouvoir seul ne sert à rien. Il vous faut la force d'esprit, et ça, vous ne l'avez pas."

Il y eut de nouvelles protestations parmi les élèves, mais Cross ne s'en soucia pas.  
"Le principe de la nécromancie, c'est de soumettre les morts à sa volonté, mais cela implique justement d'avoir de la volonté. Avant de pouvoir rappeler une âme et donc créer une liche, il vous faudra beaucoup d'entraînement, et la plupart d'entre vous n'y arriveront jamais. L'autre créature qu'il vous faudra maîtriser, c'est le zombie. Un zombie n'est qu'un corps mort que vous utiliserez pendant un certain temps. Cependant, pour pouvoir utiliser le corps, vous devrez avoir plus de force d'esprit que son occupant légitime. Il vous faudra détruire le lien qui unissait l'âme au corps et vous en faire le propriétaire. Plus la chose est morte depuis longtemps, plus cela est difficile, puisque l'âme défunte prend de la puissance avec le temps. Et, bien entendu, plus la chose avait une conscience forte de son vivant, plus sa résistance sera grande. Vous commencerez donc avec des vers-de-terre et, si vous survivez, on passera aux poissons rouges."  
Plusieurs élèves râlèrent, accusant le professeur de les sous-estimer et celui-ci éclata de rire.  
"Vous vous pensez si bons que ça ? reprit-il ensuite. Eh bien croyez moi, vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous n'êtes pas prêts à vous mesurer aux forces de la mort. Pas le moins du monde. Et si vous ne me croyez pas, je peux rappeler vos petits camarades pour qu'ils vous racontent…"

Des murmures surpris parcoururent l'assemblée et Cross s'expliqua.  
"Vous étiez trente-et-un inscrits à ce cours et vous n'êtes que vingt-trois aujourd'hui. Les autres sont tous morts en essayant d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Ils se sont crus plus forts que la moyenne et on voulu brûler les étapes… Du coup leurs âmes sont en train d'être torturées en enfer. Qu'ils aient tenté de parler à leur arrière-grand-père, de zombifier un rat pour faire une mauvaise farce ou de transformer en liche un chaton mort pour que leur petite sœur arrête de pleurer, le résultat est le même. Ils n'étaient pas prêts et ils se sont faire avoir. Et, croyez moi, il faudra vous habituer à cette idée, parce que la plupart d'entre vous n'atteindront pas la fin des études. La nécromancie est la branche qui voit le plus de morts sur les bancs de l'académie et, d'après les statistiques, vous ne serez plus que quatre en vie après l'examen final."  
Cross laissa ensuite le silence prendre place dans la salle, histoire que les élèves se fassent à l'idée qu'ils allaient probablement mourir en étudiant. La plupart pensaient cependant que les autres étaient ceux qui mourraient et qu'eux-même valaient mieux que la masse.  
"Ceci étant dit, on parlera des dangers de la nécromancie plus tard, quand vous aurez lu le chapitre correspondant dans le joli manuel qu'on vous a fait acheter, soit le premier. Vous lirez cela pour la prochaine leçon, c'est pas grand chose, à peine quarante pages… Aujourd'hui, vous allez commencer avec l'histoire de la nécromancie et c'est Maria qui vous en parlera."  
Sur ce, Cross se retira et laissa la liche donner le cours.

Kanda n'était pas particulièrement studieux, mais il avait eu presque huit heures de trajet pour venir à la capitale et, les ayant mises à profit pour commencer à lire ses bouquins de cours, n'avait donc pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour le devoir donné par Cross. Cela l'embêtait d'ailleurs un peu, car il aurait préféré lire pendant le cours que d'avoir à écouter la liche. Il savait que toutes les informations qu'elle donnait étaient disponibles dans les livres et se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne retiendrait ni dates ni noms et devrait simplement tout revoir avant l'examen. De fait, le cours lui semblait un peu superflu.

Pour s'occuper, il décida de faire un peu d'origami. Le pliage du papier était enseigné aux jeunes de son village pour leur apprendre la concentration, la patience et la précision. Kanda n'aimait pas particulièrement cet art, mais devait admettre que cela passait le temps. Il arracha une page de son cahier de notes et entreprit de la plier. Le papier n'était pas vraiment de la bonne qualité pour ce genre d'activité, mais il devrait faire avec.  
Alors qu'il était au milieu de son pliage, il remarqua un mouvement au bout de sa table. Il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait d'une araignée qui gambadait joyeusement sur le meuble. Kanda trouva cela un peu étrange de la part de l'animal et l'observa d'un peu plus près. Il remarqua facilement la fine ligne violette qui reliait l'araignée à Cross, lequel était debout au fond de la salle, fumant distraitement une cigarette. Ainsi donc l'insecte était mort et manipulé par le nécromancien… Cela expliquait au moins son comportement inattendu.  
Lorsque Kanda regarda vers Cross, celui-ci le fixa un instant puis eut un étrange sourire avant de reporter son attention sur les autres élèves et d'envoyer son araignée traîner sur d'autres tables. Le jeune homme observa un peu l'insecte et vit une fille reculer sa chaise en le pointant du doigt. Le garçon assis à côté d'elle l'écrasa pour se faire bien voir de la demoiselle et Kanda regarda à nouveau Cross, lequel haussa les épaules et s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Le jeune homme reprit donc son pliage.

Une heure plus tard, le cours se termina et Maria leur conseilla de mettre à profit les deux heures libres avant leur cours de l'après-midi pour faire le tour des lieux et repérer les endroits stratégiques du genre infirmerie et cafétéria.

Les étudiants quittèrent la salle en discutant joyeusement et se dirigèrent presque tous vers la cafétéria. Kanda fit de même, car il avait tout de même faim. Sur place, il découvrit ce qu'il considéra comme la première bonne nouvelle depuis qu'il était arrivé à la capitale : le cuisinier de l'AMI savait préparer les soba. Le fait qu'il apprécie son repas devait lui donner un air un peu trop gentil, parce qu'un autre élève vint s'asseoir à sa table. Il s'agissait d'un garçon aux courts cheveux bruns, qui arborait deux traces noires sous les yeux et avait autour du cou le pendentif vert des étudiants de métamorphose.  
"Salut ! commença l'autre avec un sourire. Je me suis dit que vu que t'avais pas l'air de vouloir être dérangé, me poser là serait un bon moyen de pouvoir manger tranquillement… Ça te dérange pas ?"  
Kanda jeta un coup d'œil à la salle qui se remplissait rapidement et décida que la présence de l'autre ne serait qu'un moindre mal si, comme il semblait le sous-entendre, il ne comptait pas le déranger. Il se contenta donc de hausser les épaules et reprit son repas, même s'il était un peu plus tendu qu'avant, n'appréciant pas vraiment la proximité d'un inconnu. L'inconnu en question semblait pourtant bien plus préoccupé par son repas que par la présence de Kanda.

Tous deux finirent de manger en même temps et le brun recommença à causer, décidant visiblement que son comportement avait besoin d'explications.  
"Ce plat est une spécialité de chez moi, mais depuis que ma grand-mère est morte personne le fait dans ma famille. Alors je profite que le cuisinier d'ici sache le préparer… Seulement j'en avait pas eu de tout l'été, donc je pouvais pas me permettre de gâcher ça en causant."  
Kanda hocha la tête, comprenant le raisonnement, mais ne voulant surtout pas encourager l'autre à continuer à parler.  
"Au fait, je m'appelle Daisya, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main. Daisya Barry, deuxième année de méta."  
Kanda hésita puis lui serra très brièvement la main, espérant simplement qu'il n'allait pas être trop collant.  
"Kanda, lâcha-t-il simplement en guise de présentation.  
– C'est ta première année ici, hein, constata Daisya plus qu'il ne demanda. Je te conseille d'aller faire un tour dans le bâtiment C alors… Les chimères, ça c'est quelque chose à voir, expliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil. En plus la zone est tranquille, idéale pour une promenade digestive. Je t'accompagnerais bien, mais j'ai un cours là, donc faut que je te laisse."  
Il se leva et ramassa ses affaires.  
"À bientôt peut-être", termina-t-il avant de disparaître dans la foule.

Kanda hésita à suivre le conseil de ce Daisya, mais il trouvait la cafétéria bien trop bruyante et n'avait pas la moindre envie de passer l'heure suivante à ne rien faire, donc autant visiter les lieux.  
Il partit donc un peu au hasard dans les couloirs, se dirigeant globalement vers le bâtiment C. La zone était effectivement bien plus calme. Le silence relatif des lieux fut cependant bientôt troublé par quelque chose de bien peu rassurant ; un cri tout sauf humain. Kanda n'était pas particulièrement curieux, mais il n'avait de toute façon rien de mieux à faire et alla donc voir dans la direction d'où provenait le cri.

Il se retrouva bien vite devant une grande fosse, au fond de laquelle s'agitait une créature étrange. Elle devait faire au bas mot trois mètres de haut, avait un corps de kangourou, trois serpents en guise de queue, des ailes de chauve-souris, des bras de gorille avec de longues griffes en bonus, une tête de hyène aux dents hypertrophiées et deux cornes à la manière d'un rhinocéros. Ses yeux d'un vert brillant étaient pourvus de pupilles verticales lui donnant un air particulièrement malveillant.  
Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Kanda pu voir une ligne de pointes en écailles descendre le long de son dos. C'était donc ça une chimère… Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel et s'approcha autant que possible de la fosse pour mieux observer la chose. Elle se nourrissait en puisant dans sa poche ventrale des morceaux de ce que Kanda identifia comme ayant dû, un jour, être un cochon.  
"J'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle planquait sa bouffe dans sa poche au lieu de la boulotter tout de suite… À mon avis elle doit aussi avoir des gènes de hamster…"  
Kanda se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de parler ; il était grand, massif et avait l'air tout sauf de bonne humeur.  
"Je suppose que personne ne t'a dit qu'on ne venait pas voir les chimères sans autorisation spéciale ?"

Kanda se contenta d'acquiescer, se traitant mentalement d'imbécile ; il avait stupidement suivi le conseil du premier crétin venu et se retrouvait en infraction. L'autre avait sûrement fait exprès de l'envoyer ici pour pouvoir se moquer ensuite de lui… Il se promit de lui faire passer un très mauvais quart d'heure pour lui apprendre, mais en attendant c'était lui qui faisait face à un espèce de gorille en colère. Cependant, Kanda n'avait pas peur et cela devait se voir dans son attitude autant que dans son regard, parce que le gars eut un étrange sourire.  
"D'habitude les gens partent en courant quand je leur dis que c'est pas leur place… Tu devrais être moins confiant tu sais ? Je n'aurais aucun mal à te lancer dans la cage de Nancy… Et ensuite si je dis que c'était un accident, tu ne pourras pas raconter le contraire."  
L'adolescent fronça le nez d'un air dédaigneux, sachant que le type aurait sans doute la force de mettre sa menace à exécution mais jamais la vitesse nécessaire. D'ailleurs une telle masse de muscles serait sans doute à son désavantage dans un exercice d'équilibre face à un guerrier confirmé comme Kanda.  
"Tch… Peut-être que c'est toi qui risques d'être victime d'un accident, tu y as pensé ?"  
L'homme fit craquer ses poings, n'appréciant visiblement pas d'être menacé par un apprenti mage. Ils furent cependant interrompus par un autre hurlement de bestiole, venant de plus loin. L'homme eut un air surpris et, après une seconde d'hésitation, partit dans la direction du cri, non sans lancer un regard particulièrement courroucé à Kanda. Celui-ci hésita, n'aimant pas l'idée de profiter de l'occasion pour fuir. Après-tout, il n'était pas particulièrement en danger, et il n'avait en réalité rien fait de mal puisqu'aucune indication nulle part ne restreignait l'accès au bâtiment C ; les portes n'étaient même pas fermées…

Il n'eut néanmoins pas besoin d'hésiter longtemps, car Daisya arriva en courant depuis là où s'était dirigé l'homme. Il fit de grands signes à Kanda pour lui dire de courir aussi, mais celui-ci préféra lui faire un croche-pied et le laisser s'étaler au sol. Daisya se releva en grommelant mais ne fit aucun commentaire à voix haute à cause du regard particulièrement meurtrier que lui lança Kanda. Il leva les mains devant lui en signe de paix et s'expliqua rapidement :  
"Attends, le pends pas mal ! J'avais besoin que quelqu'un distraie Skin deux minutes c'est tout ! D'ailleurs si on se taille vite, on risquera rien ni toi ni moi…"  
Kanda avait toujours autant envie d'étriper l'autre étudiant, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, car l'homme massif – visiblement nommé Skin – revenait déjà. En l'entendant arriver, Daisya prit immédiatement la fuite en riant comme un gamin. Kanda pour sa part resta là, se demandant ce qu'avait pu trafiquer le brun. Lorsque le dénommé Skin arriva à sa hauteur, il s'arrêta, abandonnant visiblement la poursuite. Il posa un regard étonné sur le jeune homme.

"T'es pas parti ?  
– Je n'ai rien à me reprocher…"  
Skin soupira puis fouilla sa poche pour en sortir un sachet de bonbons. Il en engloutit une bonne moitié et le rangea ensuite avant de parler à nouveau, d'un ton bien plus calme ; comme si les sucreries l'avaient détendu.  
"J'aurais dû me douter que Daisya enverrait des nouveaux pour me distraire…"  
Il fit signe à Kanda de le suivre et celui-ci le fit sans rechigner, puisque l'homme se dirigeait vers l'endroit où Daisya avait visiblement commis un méfait.

Au bout du couloir se trouvait une salle remplie de cages et chacune contenait une petite chimère, visiblement issues de diverses tentatives de croisement entre des écureuils et des oies. La plupart dormaient ou restaient calmes, mais deux d'entre elles tournaient en rond dans leur cage, visiblement paniquées. Cela était d'ailleurs compréhensible, puisqu'une avait une teinte rose vif et l'autre était bleu électrique. Skin s'approcha des cages et essaya de rassurer les chimères en les caressant, mais elles étaient trop traumatisées pour se laisser attraper.  
"Je crois qu'il a parié avec ses amis qu'il arriverait à en colorer deux par jour ou quelque chose comme ça, expliqua-t-il à l'intention de Kanda. Le problème c'est que ces petites ont le cœur fragile et si elles font un arrêt cardiaque c'est moi qui me ferai virer."

Il sortit un autre bonbon de sa poche avant de continuer.  
"Perso je m'en fout un peu de ces machins, c'est juste des expériences foireuses… Mais faut bien que je vive alors je les protège. Seulement cet imbécile de Daisya va se venter…"  
Il donna un coup de poing rageur dans le mur, faisant trembler toute la salle et réveillant les chimères qui piaillèrent de concert.  
"Oh vos gueules ! gronda-t-il et les créatures se tapirent dans leur cage. Et d'autres vont essayer de venir en teindre trois, pour battre son record…"

Kanda se surprit à comprendre cet homme ; il faisait un travail qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment et n'avait visiblement pas choisi, mais essayait quand même de le faire correctement. Finalement, ils étaient assez semblables, même si dans des contextes très différents, et Kanda décida qu'il avait plus de raisons de se montrer sympathique avec Skin qu'avec Daisya.  
"Quel record ?" demanda-t-il ironiquement.  
Skin se tourna vers lui, une certaine incrédulité se lisant dans son regard.  
"Il peut raconter ce qu'il veut, moi je n'ai vu aucune chimère de couleur… Et sans témoins, je ne crois pas que son record vaille grand chose", développa Kanda avec une ombre de sourire mauvais.  
Skin lui rendit son sourire, appréciant visiblement l'idée.  
"Tu sais que tu vas pas te faire d'amis en te mettant Daisya à dos…  
– Il a délibérément fait en sorte que je ne l'aime pas. Et puis je n'ai pas besoin d'amis… Surtout pas des mages."

Skin était étonné ; normalement les étudiants ne juraient que par la magie et ne voulaient en aucun cas se lier à des non-mages… Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, se donnant une contenance en mangeant un nouveau bonbon. Il tendit ensuite la main à l'étrange étudiant.  
"Moi c'est Skin.  
– Kanda", répondit l'intéressé en lui serrant la main.  
Il apprécia la force de la poigne de l'homme ; c'était le premier être avec un véritable potentiel combatif qu'il rencontrait dans cette Académie.

Kanda resta encore quelques minutes avec Skin, celui-ci lui faisant rapidement visiter les lieux et lui présentant quelques chimères. Il le raccompagna ensuite à l'entrée du bâtiment et lui dit qu'il pouvait revenir s'il voulait, tant qu'il ne touchait pas aux chimères. Kanda apprécia l'offre à sa juste valeur ; sachant que le bâtiment C était sans doute un des plus calmes.

Il s'éloigna ensuite, partant vers son cours de l'après-midi. En chemin, il croisa un être étrange ; petit comme un gosse mais avec des cheveux blancs comme un vieillard. Il n'y fit pas particulièrement attention et continua son chemin, ayant d'autres soucis en tête, à commencer par le fait que son prochain cours était global, donc qu'il y aurait beaucoup d'étudiants à supporter.

_À suivre…_


	4. Chapitre II

**Discalimer : **Au risque de vous surprendre, je ne suis pas Katsura Hoshino et je n'ai donc aucun droit ni sur l'univers, ni sur les personnages, que je ne fais qu'emprunter à des fins non commerciales.**  
Genre : **Univers Alternatif, retrouvailles émouvantes, pseudo-flashback et enfin un cours intéressant (ou pas !)**  
Rating (+ warnings) : **PG-13, juste par principe, y a quand même un combat.**  
Note : **Bon voilà, on commence à voir les gens qu'on devait voir… Je vais peut-être finir par arriver à faire ce que je veux de cette fic.**  
Remerciements :** À Sesshy_girl pour la bétalecture.

**Necromancer Rhapsody**  
chapitre II : Un ami à l'AMI

_[Après un premier cours de nécromancie et une petite visite des lieux, où il a découvert les chimères et sympathisé avec leur gardien, Kanda se dirige vers son prochain cours…]_

Le cours de l'après-midi était un cours commun à tous les premières années, ce qui, aux yeux de Kanda, constituait une perspective des plus affreuses. Néanmoins, l'idée de la branche enseignée lui remontait un peu le moral ; en effet, il s'agissait de combat "classique", autrement dit sans magie. L'AMI estimait que ses mages devaient avoir un minimum de capacités de défense, au cas où les ennemis trouveraient une parade à la magie. Les cours de combat avaient lieu dans le gymnase de l'AMI, un lieu qui, à part pour cela, était quasiment inutilisé.  
Lorsqu'il était arrivé deux jours avant la rentrée, Kanda l'avait tout de suite repéré et avait pris l'habitude de s'y rendre pour deux petites heures d'entraînement matinal et trois heures de plus en début de soirée. Il était visiblement un des seuls à savoir où se trouvait le gymnase ; à part deux filles qui étaient venues courir une demi-heure ce matin-là – et avaient passé la moitié du temps à le regarder au lieu d'avancer – il n'y avait jamais croisé personne. Mais, cet après-midi-là, les choses étaient différentes, puisque tous les premières années avaient rendez-vous dans le gymnase pour apprendre à se défendre.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte du vestiaire habituellement vide des hommes, Kanda entendit des rumeurs de conversations et cela suffit à le mettre de mauvaise humeur ; il allait encore devoir endurer ces gamins insouciants si fiers de leur saloperie de magie ! Se forçant à voir le côté positif de la chose, à savoir que c'était au moins pour un cours plaisant, il entra donc dans le vestiaire.

Les futurs mages présents ne firent pas spécialement attention à lui et il se dirigea vers le coin où il se changeait habituellement sans leur accorder plus qu'un regard ennuyé. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas fut que, deux minutes plus tard, un petit lot d'étudiants de magie élémentaire entre dans le vestiaire avec parmi eux un garçon roux et borgne.  
Kanda se figea une fraction de seconde en le voyant puis fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, mais sa présence n'avait pas échappé à l'autre, qui poussa ses camarades et courut vers lui pour se jeter littéralement dans ses bras. Kanda le repoussa sans ménagement mais cela n'entama pas le sourire du rouquin.  
"Yuuuuuuu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! C'est bien le dernier endroit où je pensais te voir !"  
Kanda se contenta de grogner en réponse ; lui non plus ne pensait pas revoir le borgne ici. Pour tout dire, il ne pensait pas le revoir du tout…

Six ans plus tôt, ce gamin et son grand-père étaient arrivés dans son village, demandant humblement l'hospitalité. Le grand-père, un certain Bookman, écrivait un livre et voyageait pour récolter des informations, emmenant le petit avec lui pour parfaire son éducation. Le gamin, nommé Lavi, avait essayé de s'intégrer parmi les jeunes du village. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'essayer de devenir l'ami de Kanda. Celui-ci s'en voudrait d'ailleurs toujours de ne pas l'avoir décapité à la première occasion.  
Lavi et Bookman étaient restés quelques mois au village puis étaient repartis. Mais ils étaient revenus ensuite cinq fois tous les deux, pour des périodes allant d'une semaine à six mois. Et Lavi était aussi revenu seul, deux fois, visiblement uniquement pour voir Kanda dont il s'était auto-proclamé le meilleur ami.  
Le plus gros problème étant que cela était vrai ; Kanda n'avait jamais eu de véritable ami et cet imbécile de borgne souriant avait au moins le mérite d'être toujours là malgré les années. Il devait de plus admettre qu'il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, ce qui l'énervait bien entendu au plus haut point.

Cependant, Kanda pensait ne jamais revoir Lavi, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était nécromancien. Il avait trop honte de son statut de mage et, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il ne voulait pas que le borgne le voie comme autre chose qu'un guerrier. Le retrouver ainsi à l'AMI le mettait donc dans une position délicate…  
Lavi avait attrapé l'uniforme de Kanda pour en observer la pierre et son œil unique s'était ouvert en grand sous le coup de l'étonnement.  
"Un nécro ? Toi ?!"  
Il allait visiblement ajouter quelque chose mais le regard de Kanda l'en dissuada. Lavi avait toujours su ne pas dépasser les limites, même s'il aimait danser dessus, et il connaissait assez Yu pour comprendre que celui-ci détestait ses pouvoirs et se considérait comme une erreur de la nature ou quelque chose du genre. Il reposa donc l'uniforme avec l'intention de changer de sujet, mais son regard se posa alors sur le tatouage qui ornait le torse musclé de son ami.

Le symbole classique et le premier niveau supplémentaire, il s'y était attendu, sachant que Yu était de loin le meilleur de sa promotion, mais le deuxième niveau… L'avoir à son âge voulait dire qu'il aurait très facilement pu devenir au moins général dans l'armée impériale, au lieu de quoi il se retrouvait à étudier la magie. Lavi ne trouva rien à dire pour lui remonter le moral, sachant que c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il décida plutôt de parler d'autre chose, espérant que cela suffise au moins à relancer la discussion.  
"Grand-père a fini par se poser… Il est bibliothécaire ici. Sa santé est plus ce qu'elle était donc il reste tranquillement au milieu des bouquins à écrire le sien. Il est pas aussi malheureux que ce qu'il veut bien faire croire."  
Kanda se contenta de hausser les épaules, avalant l'information sans vraiment avoir l'air de s'en soucier et finissant de se changer. Lavi n'osa pas lui demander des nouvelles des autres du village, ni lui parler de son cas et de ce qu'il étudiait comme magie. Il préféra donc se changer en silence, espérant que le cours donnerait à Kanda une occasion de sourire.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le gymnase, le professeur n'était pas encore là et la plupart des élèves écoutaient un gros garçon qui faisait part haut et fort de son avis sur l'utilité du cours.  
"Non mais franchement, apprendre à se battre ! On est des mages, ça sert à rien !"  
Plusieurs élèves semblaient d'accord avec lui et hochaient la tête ; une fille ajouta même qu'ils seraient bien mieux à étudier la magie au lieu de perdre du temps. Le gros garçon continua sa théorie.  
"Et ce qui m'a le plus fait rire, c'est la note sur l'horaire pour dire qu'on pouvait amener notre propre arme ! Comme si un mage avait besoin d'arme ! Le mage est sa propre arme !"

Cette théorie ne plaisait pas du tout à Kanda, qui avait commencé à dégainer son sabre et se serait fait une joie d'expliquer à cet imbécile grassouillet l'utilité d'une arme si Lavi ne l'avait pas retenu.  
"Laisse tomber Yu, il en vaut pas la peine."  
Kanda resta crispé mais écouta néanmoins son ami, sachant qu'il avait malheureusement raison ; décapiter cet ahuri ne lui vaudrait que de se retrouver en prison et ce n'était pas vraiment le but de sa vie.

Le gros garçon, inconscient des risques qu'il prenait en clamant à voix haute de telles théories, continuait sur sa lancée :  
"Ils ont vraiment du blé à jeter par les fenêtres pour payer un type pour nous faire donner des coups de poings dans le vide. Moi franchement, j'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps avec…"

Il y eu un grand bruit de porte qui claque et tous les élèves se tournèrent vers le fond de la salle où ils virent un homme gigantesque et massif, tout de muscles visiblement. Il portait l'uniforme des généraux de l'armée et avait deux énormes lames accrochées sur le dos. Il s'avança dans la salle avec un regard noir à l'ensemble des élèves et approcha du gros garçon, lequel recula, n'ayant visiblement pas prévu d'avoir à assumer ses théories, encore moins face à un homme aussi imposant.  
"Si cela peut vous rassurer, je considère ce cours comme totalement inutile," déclara l'homme d'un ton sec. Il avait une voix forte qui raisonnait dans le gymnase et ses paroles semblaient dégager une aversion à la limite de la haine pour son auditoire.  
"Le gouvernement estime cependant que les mages doivent savoir se défendre… Raison pour laquelle je vais m'efforcer de vous inculquer les bases du véritable combat, que cela vous plaise ou non. Bien entendu aucun de vous n'a les couilles nécessaires pour le dire, mais je sais que vous vous demandez tous à quoi vous servira de savoir vous battre quand vous pouvez utiliser la magie. On m'a dit de faire des efforts sur la pédagogie, alors je vais vous l'expliquer… Si on envoie un assassin pour vous faire la peau, même en le voyant arriver, il aura le temps de vous tuer six fois avant que votre petite bouboule de feu soit prête. De plus, si le LARME est capable de créer des chimères résistantes à la magie, nul doute que nos ennemis aussi et que ce savoir vous rendra bientôt tous totalement inutiles."

L'homme recula un peu et observa ses élèves. Son petit discours sembla en énerver la plupart, mais aucun n'osait s'opposer à l'imposant professeur. Kanda pour sa part ne se sentait pas vraiment concerné, ne se considérant pas comme faisant partie de la masse des élèves magiciens.  
"Aucun de vous ne tiendrait plus d'une demi-minute sur un champ de bataille, continua l'homme. Mais je n'ai pas la prétention de changer cela… Je sais que vous n'êtes que des larves trop fières de votre petite magie. Mais tant pis ! Ce cours est aussi obligatoire pour vous que pour moi et je n'hésiterai pas à faire rater leur année à ceux qui tireront au flan !"

Kanda émit un petit reniflement dédaigneux à ces paroles, imaginant sans peine que les exercices qu'on leur demanderait ne seraient même pas du niveau de son échauffement lors de son petit entraînement quotidien. Le professeur se tourna dans sa direction, visiblement décidé à lui faire ravaler son orgueil, mais avant qu'il ait pu déterminer avec certitude qui parmi le lot d'élèves avait osé se montrer arrogant de la sorte, garçon sortit du rang un peu plus loin. Il avait de courts cheveux bruns, était petit et semblait presque mal nourri tant il était maigre, mais son attitude était assez combative. Il s'approcha du professeur et le toisa, son attitude criant "tu me fais pas peur".  
"Un problème, gamin ? interrogea l'homme.  
– Ouais ! Et déjà c'est Devit ! D'ailleurs la moindre des choses avant d'insulter les gens serait de se présenter ! Ensuite le problème c'est que vous savez rien de nous et vous faites comme si on était des loques, mais je vous signale qu'y en a, comme moi, qui savent se battre ici !  
– Ah vraiment ?"

Sans le moindre signe avant coureur, le professeur balança une droite au dénommé Devit. Celui-ci esquiva avec un immense sourire supérieur et, tout à sa joie d'avoir ainsi prouvé ses dires, ne fit pas attention au pied de l'homme avant de le recevoir dans l'estomac et d'aller ainsi s'écraser parmi ses camarades.  
"Comme je le disais, même si certains croient connaître les rudiments de l'art subtil du combat, aucun de vous ne survivrait sur un champ de bataille, et aucun n'arriverait à emmener le moindre ennemi avec lui dans l'autre monde." Il détourna son regard de l'élève qui se relevait et poursuivit.  
"Quant à ceux qui ne savent pas lire un horaire, ils apprendront que je suis le général Socalo. Et maintenant vous allez arrêter de glander et courir autour de cette sale pendant un quart d'heure pour vous échauffer, on verra ensuite ce qui arrivera à ceux qui ne seront pas morts d'épuisement."

Il se détourna, ayant visiblement l'intention d'aller se poser dans un coin pour regarder courir ses élèves, mais se ravisa et se tourna à nouveau vers eux.  
"Ah, au fait, si l'un de vous a apporté une arme, qu'il vienne me la montrer maintenant. Et les autres, au pas de course, et plus vite que ça !"

La plupart des élèves, y compris le dénommé Devit et le gros garçon, commencèrent à courir sans grand entrain. Seul restèrent trois élèves, y compris Kanda. Socalo s'approcha d'abord de la seule fille du lot, qui n'avait visiblement pas d'arme sur elle. Il ne semblait pas apprécier la plaisanterie, mais elle devança sa question.  
"Je fais du tir à l'arc. J'ai laissé mon arme au vestiaire car j'ai pensé que l'utiliser dans le gymnase serait difficile. Mais je voulais que vous soyez au courant de mes capacités, déclara-t-elle d'une traite, en fixant ses pieds.  
– Intéressant, grogna Socalo bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air de le penser, je te préviendrai quand nous aborderons l'usage des armes à distance, pour l'instant tu n'as pas besoin de trimbaler ton jouet. Va courir avec les autres !"  
La fille s'exécuta sans rechigner, préférant visiblement se fondre dans la masse que s'opposer au professeur.

Celui-ci s'approcha ensuite d'un garçon qui se tenait bien droit et avait à la ceinture une rapière de parade.  
"Cette arme n'est pas à toi, constata Socalo.  
– Elle appartenait à mon grand-père, mais il me l'a léguée, monsieur.  
– Et tu sais t'en servir ?  
– Je connais les bases de l'escrime, monsieur.  
– Prouve-le alors…" déclara le général sur un ton qui montrait bien qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Il dégaina ses deux armes, les fit tourner dans ses mains et les joignit dans un claquement sec, créant ainsi une seule arme double. Il se mit en position de combat face à l'élève et celui-ci perdit de sa superbe, reculant même légèrement.  
"Et bien alors, bats-toi !  
– Mais… je… je ne… je ne connais que l'escrime de cour monsieur… Je saurais comment… m'opposer à…  
– Si tu ne sais pas te servir de cette épée, ne la porte pas !" rugit alors Socalo. Il s'approcha de l'élève et sortit la rapière de son fourreau, la lançant plus loin. "L'escrime de cour ne sert à rien sur un champ de bataille ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de cette farce ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?!"  
L'élève acquiesça, s'empressa d'aller ramasser son arme, qu'il déposa vers la porte des vestiaires, et rejoignit la course des autres, bien que la plupart aient ralenti considérablement pour observer la scène.

Socalo se tourna alors vers Kanda et son regard se posa d'abord sur le tatouage qui dépassait de son débardeur, puis sur l'arme qu'il portait.  
"Un guerrier du lotus ? déclara-t-il avec une certaine incrédulité. Et plutôt doué en prime… Je n'avais jamais eu d'élève de cette trempe…" Son ton frisait l'ironie et cela n'étonna guère Kanda, qui savait que bien des militaires n'appréciaient pas ceux de son village, car ils jalousaient leurs techniques hors du commun. "Et bien on va tout de suite voir si tu mérites tes décorations…"

Le général se mit en garde et Kanda dégaina son sabre. Les élèves cessèrent pour ainsi dire tous de courir pour observer le combat, mais celui-ci fut de très courte durée. En effet, le jeune homme attaqua une première fois, vif comme l'éclair, et Socalo para sans trop d'effort. Le jeune homme recula alors d'un pas et, alors que le général amorçait un coup de sa double lame, profita de l'ouverture pour l'approcher et lui infliger une blessure au côté. Puis, se trouvant à présent derrière son adversaire, il lui donna un grand coup de pied dans le genou et plaça la pointe son sabre sur sa gorge avant même que son professeur n'ait le temps de commencer un mouvement de défense.

Le général lâcha un juron et laissa tomber son imposante arme en signe d'acceptation de sa défaite. Kanda rangea alors son sabre et le salua puis attendit un commentaire. Socalo se releva et remit les lames sur son dos avant d'aboyer à l'intention du gros des élèves qu'ils avaient intérêt à se bouger s'ils ne voulaient pas courir tout le reste de la séance. Il se tourna ensuite vers Kanda.  
"Je n'ai jamais aimé les techniques de ton village et c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais changer d'avis. Mais je sais reconnaître de bons combattants quand j'en vois, et, même si vous avez des méthodes louches, je préfère largement ne pas vous avoir pour ennemis…"  
Kanda apprécia la sincérité de la remarque mais ne répondit pas.  
"Quoi qu'il en soit, continua le général, rien de ce que je tenterai d'apprendre à ces gamins ne te sera utile. Tu peux suivre le cours comme eux si ça t'amuse, mais si tu décides de passer mes leçons à t'entraîner à ta manière, ça me convient aussi, tant que tu prends pas trop de place."

Le jeune homme acquiesça et commença à s'éloigner pour s'adonner à une petite séance d'exercice du genre de celle qu'il faisait chaque matin, mais Socalo le héla alors qu'il n'avait fait que deux pas.  
"Au fait, tu as un nom ?  
– Kanda Yu," répondit-il en sachant que le général devait avoir un minimum de connaissance de son peuple et donc de leur habitude de placer leur nom avant leur prénom et de n'utiliser celui-ci que pour les personnes dont on était très proche. Il eut d'ailleurs bien vite la preuve de l'exactitude de son raisonnement, lorsque Socalo s'adressa à nouveau à tous les élèves.  
"Écoutez-moi bande de larves ! Ce que vous venez de voir c'est la preuve qu'il existe des gens assez rapides pour vous couper en deux avant que vous réalisiez qu'on vous attaque. Ça prouve donc que vous avez besoin d'entraînement et de réflexes, et que même comme ça vous n'aurez aucune chance. Mais comme je suis gentil, je vous laisse une possibilité d'échapper à mon cours… Si l'un d'entre vous arrive un jour à vaincre Kanda dans un combat singulier, il aura le droit de sécher mon cours pour le reste de l'année."  
Le général éclata ensuite de rire, considérant la chose comme totalement impossible, ce qui n'étonna pas Kanda, puisque lui même pensait la même chose. Il entreprit ensuite de commencer sa petite séquence d'entraînement sans plus se soucier des autres élèves et de leur professeur, lequel semblait regretter de ne pas avoir de fouet pour faire courir les apprentis magiciens plus vite.

Parmi les autres élèves, ceux qui n'étaient pas trop essoufflés pour parler échangeaient pour la plupart des commentaires sur le combat qui venait d'avoir lieu. Le dénommé Devit, notamment, semblait à la fois impressionné par la performance de Kanda et jaloux parce qu'il avait pu remettre en place le prof alors que lui s'était fait taper.  
"Mais c'est qui ce gars ?! Y sort d'où ? Et c'est quoi un guerrier du lotus, déjà !?" râlait-il à voix haute.  
Ce fut Lavi, courant non-loin, qui répondit à ses interrogations.  
"Les guerriers du lotus sont les habitants d'un village tout à l'est du pays. Ils sont reconnus loin à la ronde pour leurs qualités en tant que combattants… Il est dit qu'un guerrier du lotus est treize fois plus difficile à tuer qu'un soldat normal et qu'il ne meure jamais seul. Autrement dit qu'en plus d'être ultra-balèze, il emporte systématiquement celui qui a la force de le tuer dans la mort. Ils ont des techniques de combats qu'ils sont les seuls à connaître et à maîtriser et leurs forgerons gardent le secret de la fabrication de leurs sabres. Mais la légende veut qu'ils soient forgés dans le souffle d'un dragon… Et pour avoir vécu quelques temps dans leur village, je peux te garantir que ça ne m'étonnerait même pas tant que ça si c'était vrai. Ces gens-là ne pensent pas comme toi… Ils ont une façon de voir le monde différente et c'est ce qui les rend si forts."  
Les élèves alentours s'empressèrent de bombarder le roux de questions, réclamant détails et anecdotes, et celui-ci se serait fait une joie d'étaler son savoir si le général ne leur avait pas demander de se taire.

À la fin du cours, alors qu'il sortait des vestiaires après s'être douché, changé et avoir envoyé balader six imbéciles voulant se lier d'amitié avec lui, Kanda fut à nouveau alpagué par Lavi, qui l'avait pourtant déjà félicité pour sa victoire.  
"Hey, Yu !  
– Quoi encore ? grogna-t-il.  
– Faut que je te présente des gens," déclara le roux.  
Kanda se tourna vers le borgne pour voir que celui-ci était accompagné de Devit, le garçon famélique qui s'était fait remarquer en début de cours, et d'un autre élève, qui ressemblait beaucoup à Devit, à cela près qu'il semblait plus effacé et avait une longue tignasse blonde à la place de courts cheveux bruns.  
"Voici Devit, et son jumeau, Jasdero. Les gars, Voilà Yu, les présenta le roux.  
– C'est Kanda… Pour tout le monde, précisa l'intéressé avec un regard noir à Lavi. Et je vois pas pourquoi tu me présentes ces gens…  
– Parce que ce sont des amis à moi, et que tu es aussi mon ami, donc vous serez amenés à vous côtoyer," expliqua le borgne.

Kanda soupira, lassé d'avance. À en juger par la tête des jumeaux, ceux-ci connaissaient l'imbécile roux depuis moins d'une heure et il venait de décider pour eux qu'ils étaient amis. Connaissant le phénomène, Kanda se surprit à compatir légèrement. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de réfléchir plus loin à la manière compulsive dont Lavi se faisait des amis, car le blond s'exprima :  
"Dero pense que si on reste à discuter on sera en retard.  
– Ah ouais c'est qu'y a cette histoire de conférence, râla son frère. On ferait mieux d'y aller, t'as raison."  
Et il s'éloigna en tirant son frère par la main, suivit par Lavi, qui se ravisa, recula et poussa Kanda afin de le faire marcher devant lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne leur fausse pas compagnie. Bien qu'il fut tenté de s'esquiver, le jeune homme jugea préférable de rester à les écouter jacasser que de s'éloigner, sachant que Lavi se montrerait bien plus insupportable par la suite s'il le faisait.

Cheminant ainsi vers la salle de conférences où tous les élèves étaient conviés pour une théorie sur les avancées récentes des recherches du LARME, le roux entreprit de faire la discussion en parlant de son professeur principal, le Comte Millénaire, qui enseignait la magie élémentaire et dont tous auraient tôt ou tard à suivre les cours, puisque cette branche était commune à toutes les voies, même si certains, comme Lavi, étaient destinés à en faire leur spécialité.  
Il enchaîna ensuite en questionnant Kanda sur son propre professeur principal, mais Devit le coupa pour parler du sien, aidé par Jasdero. La transition était presque trop brutale et Kanda, échangeant un coup d'œil avec Lavi, compris que le borgne avait lui aussi l'impression que les jumeaux ne voulaient surtout pas entendre parler de Cross.  
Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de creuser la question car, alors que Jasdero décrivait, avec un enthousiasme enfantin qui arracha un sourire attendrit à son frère, la manière dont leur professeur – Tyki Mikk, spécialistes en invocations – avait fait apparaître une nuée de papillons, ils arrivèrent dans la salle de conférence.

_À suivre…_

**NB : **Au sujet du combat, ceux qui trouveraient à redire comme quoi c'est un peu minimaliste regardent trop de films. En effet, il n'y a que dans les grosses productions hollywoodiennes (et les jeux video) que les combats durent quatre heures en sautant sur un toit pour affronter six personnes d'une seule main avant de se suspendre à une corde pour redescendre sauver la belle en changeant huit fois d'arme dans le processus et en balançant des petites blagues au passage. De fait, je ne me base pas pour mes descriptions de combats sur les prouesses d'Errol Flynn, mais sur les dires d'un véritable maître d'armes. Lequel a expliqué qu'un duel réel, que ce soit dans l'Antiquité, au Moyen-Âge, à la Renaissance, ou aujourd'hui, ne dure que trois à sept secondes. Sachant cela, vous comprendrez sans doute mieux pourquoi Socalo n'oppose pas plus de résistance.


	5. Chapitre III

**Disclaimer : **Au risque de vous surprendre, je ne suis pas Katsura Hoshino et je n'ai donc aucun droit ni sur l'univers, ni sur les personnages, que je ne fais qu'emprunter à des fins non commerciales.  
**Genre :** Univers Alternatif et conférence.  
**Rating (+ warnings) : **PG-13, attention aux théories scientifiques foireuses.  
**Note : **Bon alors voilà, c'est le chapitre prise de tête. Ne vous en faites pas si vous ne comprenez pas tout, ça n'aura pas spécialement d'importance dans la suite de l'histoire, c'est surtout là pour situer le monde et surtout introduite le LARME (et faire causer Komui).  
**Remerciements :** À Sesshy_girl pour la bétalecture.

**Necromancer Rhapsody  
chapitre III : Le LARME**

_[Malgré son désintérêt pour les magiciens, Kanda a retrouvé par hasard parmi eux un ami, Lavi. Et celui-ci est bien décidé à rendre le jeune homme sociable.]_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. La conférence avait lieu dans le plus grand amphithéâtre de l'AMI, mais même ainsi il n'y aurait pas assez de place pour tout le monde et les derniers arrivés devraient se tenir debout. Néanmoins, Lavi semblait avoir prévu son coup, car une jeune fille à couettes lui fit signe dès qu'il entra dans la salle. Il se dirigea donc vers elle et les autres purent ainsi constater qu'il lui avait fait garder des places, places où ils s'installèrent pendant que Lavi faisait les présentations.

"Les gars, je vous présente Lenalee. Lena, voici Devit, Jasdero et Yu.  
– C'est Kanda, déclara immédiatement ce dernier sur un ton cassant.  
– Enchantée, lança la demoiselle avec un sourire amical.  
– Dero trouve que la fille a de jolis cheveux.  
– Mph…  
– Devi aime pas les filles", expliqua Jasdero, ce qui renfrogna son frère, fit rire Lenalee et dessina un sourire entendu sur le visage de Lavi.

Kanda, pour sa part, se demandait d'où sortait cette Lenalee, car elle ne portait pas l'uniforme de l'AMI. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Lavi donna quelques explications supplémentaires.  
"Lena est la petite sœur du directeur des recherches du LARME. Et l'an prochain elle étudiera ici, en élémentaire.  
– Avec spécialisation dans la magie de l'air," précisa-t-elle et, pour appuyer ses dires, elle se concentra et murmura une petite formule qui créa une légère brise qui vint faire voler ses longs cheveux noirs.  
"C'est le seul sort que je maîtrise pour l'instant et j'aime mieux ne pas faire de bêtises en essayant autre chose, expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.  
– Dero trouve ça super ! Dero aussi veut avoir les cheveux dans le vent ! s'enthousiasma le blond.  
– Je peux essayer de t'apprendre…"  
La jeune fille se rapprocha donc de Jasdero pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement du sort.

Pendant ce temps, Kanda observait la salle. Il y avait là quelques centaines d'étudiants, mais aussi des professeurs, divers employés de l'AMI comme Skin ou le grand-père de Lavi et, assis tout devant sur des fauteuils rembourrés, trois hommes dont les costumes laissaient supposer qu'ils avait un poste important et surtout qu'ils gagnaient beaucoup d'argent.

Le futur nécromancien n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à les avoir repérés…  
"C'est qui ces gugusses là, en bas ? demanda Devit en les montrant du doigt. Pourquoi y ont des fauteuils alors que nous on doit se coltiner les chaises en bois, hein !?"  
Lavi jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction indiquée, puis expliqua.  
"Celui du milieu c'est Rouvelier, le directeur de l'AMI. À sa gauche c'est le baron Arystar Krory, troisième du nom ; descendant direct de ceux qui fondèrent cette ville et la dirigèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne la capitale et que l'empereur s'y installe. Et le troisième c'est le marquis Sheryl Kamelot ; la rumeur prétend que sa famille est plus riche que celle de l'empereur, pour vous situer le genre.  
– Et qu'est-ce qu'y foutent là ?  
– Ils font partie du conseil d'administration de l'école en tant que généreux donateurs. Sans eux les profs n'auraient que la moitié de leur salaire et le LARME n'existerait tout simplement pas. Du coup Rouvelier se montre très gentil à leur égard pour ne pas perdre leur soutient financier… Ils ont donc un certain droit sur les décisions du conseil et viennent de temps en temps surveiller que le LARME ne fasse pas n'importe quoi avec les fonds qui leurs sont alloués."

C'était l'avantage d'être ami avec Lavi ; le jeune homme savait presque tout sur tout, et si l'ont venait à lui parler de quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, il passait une nuit blanche à potasser des bouquins sur le sujet. Il tenait cette soif de savoir hallucinante de son grand-père et, même si c'était parfois un peu inquiétant, Kanda considérait cela comme respectable, ne serait-ce que parce que fort peu de gens avaient une telle mémoire.  
Devit ne semblait par contre pas encore réaliser qu'il était à côté d'une telle source de connaissances. Ou alors il n'en avait rien à secouer. En tout cas, il semblait préférer fixer son attention sur son frère et vérifier que Lenalee ne lui apprenait rien de dangereux. Mais le petit blond semblait beaucoup s'amuser à créer de petites brises, qui n'avaient, et de loin, pas la puissance de celles de la jeune fille, chose normale puisqu'elle avait une affinité magique particulière avec le vent et pas lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme assez grand, tout de blanc vêtu, entra dans la salle. Kanda le détailla et constata qu'il était plutôt pâle et semblait fatigué, mais heureux. L'homme avait des cheveux noirs qui dépassaient d'un béret blanc, portait des lunettes et, chose curieuse, des pantoufles. Il s'avança jusqu'au centre de l'estrade et attendit que le silence se fasse. Cela prit plusieurs minutes, mais l'homme ne semblait pas pressé. Une fois le silence en place, il prit la parole avec un immense sourire.  
"Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Komui Lee, le responsable des recherches du LARME, et je vais aujourd'hui vous parler d'une découverte capitale que nous venons de faire."

Il fit un petit signe et un assistant vint allumer le projecteur de diapositives. La première image montrait un magicien stylisé avec un grand point d'interrogation.  
"Nous avons découvert pourquoi certaines personnes peuvent pratiquer la magie et d'autres pas," annonça triomphalement le scientifique.  
Il y eut quelques vagues applaudissements dans la salle, puis il reprit.  
"Donc, si vous aviez toujours voulu savoir comment les mêmes parents peuvent donner naissance à un garçon inintéressant et, quelques années plus tard, à une petite fille dotée de merveilleux pouvoirs, c'est aujourd'hui que vos interrogations prendront fin !"  
Kanda entendit Lenalee soupirer, murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à "irrécupérable" mais elle souriait tout de même et écouta comme les autres avec intérêt la suite de l'exposé de son frère.  
"La raison est purement génétique. Certaines personnes ont le gène magique et d'autres pas. Mais la plus grande avancée scientifique ne tient pas dans ce fait, nous n'avions pas besoin de microscopes pour voir qu'il y a les mages et les autres. Non, la clé de notre étude c'est que nous savons à présent _pourquoi_ la magie se développe et _comment_ elle se transmet."

L'assistant changea de diapositive, montrant à présent des images de gènes vus au microscope. Pour la plupart des personnes dans la salle, ils se ressemblaient tous.  
"Comme vous le voyez, continua Komui, il n'y a pas un gène de la magie, mais plusieurs. Un pour chaque type de magie, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Ces différents gènes se manifestent tous de la même manière : ils créent un sixième sens chez leur porteur, un sens de la magie. Ce sens est globalement le même pour tous les magiciens mais donne diverses possibilités selon le type de gène, évidemment. Quelqu'un avec le gène de la magie élémentaire de l'eau peut théoriquement se lancer dans tous les domaines magiques mais aura pratiquement bien plus de chance de rester en vie et d'arriver à ses fins lorsqu'il travaillera sur des sorts liés à l'élément aquatique. Mais là je n'ai pas grand chose de nouveau à vous apprendre."

Il fit un signe de tête à son assistant et celui-ci projeta la diapositive suivante, à savoir un arbre généalogique.  
"L'importance de nos découvertes se situe dans la transmission des gènes magiques. La plupart d'entre eux, ceux pour la magie élémentaire, la métamorphose ou l'invocation, sont héréditaires mais récessifs, ce qui veut dire, en gros, qu'ils n'affectent un enfant que si ses deux parents le possèdent. Autrement il reste là, dormant et ne donnant pas de pouvoir à l'enfant. Ce qui veut dire que si, par exemple, grand-père maternel et arrière-grand-mère paternelle étaient des magiciens, bébé peut potentiellement l'être aussi, raison pour laquelle leur apparition semble aléatoire," expliqua-t-il en montrant les personnages sur la diapositive. "Ces gènes-là sont compatibles, ce qui veut dire que si maman a le gène dormant de la métamorphose et papa le gène dormant de la magie d'invocation, bébé aura un pouvoir magique qui sera aléatoirement l'un ou l'autre."

Le scientifique fit une pause pour avaler une gorgée d'eau, puis reprit.  
"Passons ensuite au deuxième type de gènes magiques, ceux de la magie dite d'entraide, ou bénéfique, donc les sorts curatifs et protecteurs. Les gènes en question sont non seulement récessifs et non compatibles avec ceux d'autres types de magie, mais aussi particulièrement fragiles. Ce qui veut dire qu'après deux générations, ils se détériorent et sont inaptes à donner des pouvoirs à leur porteur. C'est donc pour cette raison que les magiciens d'entraide ont instinctivement, et depuis des siècles arrangé des mariages entre eux pour créer de longues lignées de mages ; ils ont eu tout à fait raison."

Komui laissa un nouvel instant de silence, le temps que son assistant change à nouveau de diapositive, montrant à présent à l'auditoire l'image d'un lot d'individus tous semblables.  
"Reste les cas les plus complexes, ceux de la magie temporelle et de la nécromancie. Ces gènes-là ne sont pas transmissibles ; ils apparaissent totalement aléatoirement," expliqua le scientifique en montrant quelques personnages sur l'image qui ne se démarquaient pourtant pas des autres par quelque biais que ce soit. "Et quand je dis qu'ils apparaissent, ce n'est pas vraiment une métaphore, puisqu'ils se créent d'eux-mêmes au moment de la conception de l'être. En effet, lorsque l'ADN de papa et l'ADN de maman se mélangent pour former le tout nouveau – et unique ! – ADN de bébé, un phénomène incontrôlable se produit, il s'agit d'un mélange de gènes qu'on appelle le crossing-over."

L'assistant fit apparaître une diapositive qui montrait, sous forme d'une petite bande-dessinée de trois cases, deux brins d'ADN en train de s'enrouler et dont certains morceaux inversaient leur place avec des morceaux du brin d'en face.  
"Le crossing-over, c'est ça, reprit Komui. Ce sont des morceaux de gènes qui s'installent ailleurs que là où la logique l'aurait voulu. Ce phénomène a lieu très souvent, chez presque tout le monde, et n'influe en général pas sur la personne. Mais certains cas dus au crossing-over sont plus fréquents que d'autres, notamment concernant l'apparition de pouvoirs magiques. Il y a zéro virgule deux mille trois cent cinquante-trois pour cent de probabilité de voir naître un gène de magie temporelle et zéro virgule mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-sept pour cent d'avoir affaire à un gène de nécromancien. Sachant que les magiciens forment trois virgule sept pour cent de la population et que près des trois quart'de ceux-ci sont des élémentaires, ça vous donne une idée de pourquoi il y a si peu de monde dans les classes de temporalité et de nécromancie."

Le scientifique prit le temps de boire une autre gorgée d'eau pendant que son assistant éteignait le projecteur de diapositives, puis il s'adressa de nouveau à la salle.  
"Ceci étant, comme je sais que la plupart d'entre vous n'êtes pas fondamentalement passionnés par la génétique, je ne donnerai pas plus de détails techniques. Ceux qui, cependant, désireraient approfondir le sujet seront ravis d'apprendre qu'une série de brochures sur le sujet a été éditée par le LARME et qu'elle est à votre disposition à la bibliothèque."  
Komui adressa un grand sourire à l'assemblée.  
"Y a-t-il des questions ?"

Une femme aux cheveux très courts et à la carrure massive se leva au premier rang.  
"Renee Espteine, chuchota Lavi. Elle représente le gouvernement impérial au conseil d'administration de l'AMI."  
Komui se tourna vers la femme.  
"Oui, madame ?  
– Pourriez-vous insérer des gènes magiques pour donner des pouvoirs à des gens qui n'en ont pas ?"  
Le scientifique secoua négativement la tête.  
"Les gènes ne se manipulent pas facilement et, jusqu'à présent, toutes nos tentatives, que ce soit pour les isoler ou les dupliquer, ont été soldées par des échecs. Et, même si on arrivait à avoir un gène à donner, il est fort probable que le receveur ne l'accepte pas…  
– Même en travaillant sur des embryons ? proposa la femme.  
– Le LARME ne travaille pas avec des embryons, madame. C'est contraire à notre politique." Le ton était sans réplique et Komui se tourna vers le reste de la salle. "D'autres questions ?"

Alors que la femme se réinstallait, un élève brailla qu'il avait une question. Avant même de tourner la tête pour voir qui s'était levé, Kanda avait reconnu la voix de Daisya. Celui-ci sembla trouver l'occasion de se faire remarquer trop belle pour ne pas être saisie.  
"Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous faites des expériences sur des humains ?" demanda-t-il en faisant ainsi naître une série de murmures dans la salle.  
Kanda eut l'impression que la question avait crispé les jumeaux, mais il n'en était pas certain. Par contre, Lenalee secouait la tête, trouvant visiblement la question exaspérante, et, à en juger par son expression, son frère était du même avis. Celui-ci retrouva cependant son immense sourire et écarta les bras en signe d'accueil.  
"Bien entendu, tous les jours ! D'ailleurs on a toujours besoin de cobayes, si ça vous intéresse. Ça fait très mal et ça n'est pas payé."  
Il y eut quelques légers éclats de rire parmi l'assemblée.  
"Plus sérieusement, reprit-il. Le LARME a, comme je viens de le dire, une politique très stricte sur le sujet. Rien n'est fait contre la volonté d'un sujet, raison pour laquelle nous ne touchons pas à des embryons, par exemple. Et, en règle générale, la plupart de nos expériences faisant intervenir des volontaires humains consiste à prélever trois goûtes de sang pour analyse, ce qui n'a jamais posé de problème, je vous le garantis."

Komui prit une profonde inspiration.  
"Y a-t-il encore des questions ?"  
Au plus grand désespoir de Kanda, Lavi se leva pour prendre la parole.  
"Je sais pas si ça a un lien avec les gènes, commença-t-il. Mais je me demandais… Est-ce que c'est vrai que la magie rend gay ?"  
Kanda poussa un soupir, trouvant son ami bien stupide de se manifester de la sorte. Néanmoins, la question sembla intéresser une bonne partie de l'assemblée, puisqu'il était de notoriété publique que le pourcentage d'homosexuels était plus élevé parmi les mages. Cela ne dérangeait pas spécialement – même si certains trouvaient égoïste de ne pas faire d'enfant quand l'empire avait toujours besoin de nouveaux bras pour son armée – mais le fait restait intriguant.  
"Ce n'est pas exactement génétique, en effet, répondit Komui avec un sourire amusé. En fait il s'agit plutôt d'un effet secondaire. Pour être mage, il faut être sensible à la magie, la sentir… Donc savoir reconnaître, souvent inconsciemment, des signaux qui ne sont pas perçus par les autres gens. Moins qu'un sixième sens, il s'agit là d'une plus grande capacité des sens communs, même si la plupart d'entre vous n'êtes pas conscients que vos yeux voient la magie et que vos oreilles l'entendent. Cette aptitude inconsciente à ressentir plus de choses vous donne ainsi une sensibilité accrue à des signaux qui ne vous sont pas forcément destinés… Ainsi, un homme sans pouvoirs ne sentira probablement pas les hormones de séduction sécrétées par un autre homme, mais un mage, lui, les sentira. La magie ne rend donc pas gay mais plus conscient de l'intérêt potentiel des représentants du même sexe."

Après cela, il n'y eut plus de question et les élèves eurent le droit de se disperser.  
En sortant de l'amphithéâtre, Lavi proposa à ses amis de faire le mur pour aller manger en ville avec Lenalee et, si les jumeaux semblaient motivés, Kanda y vit une excellente occasion de ne pas rester avec eux. Il les laissa donc partir de leur côté et la dernière chose qu'il entendit en provenance du petit groupe fut le "À ton avis ?" tendancieux lancé par Lavi en réponse à la question de Devit qui se demandait pourquoi le borgne avait posé une question sur l'homosexualité.

_À suivre…_

**NB :** Les théories sur la génétique ne sont pas exactes parce que cela fait trois ans que je n'ai plus étudié de biologie et que j'ai fait ça d'après ce dont je me souvenais. Mais bon, cela peut ne pas être totalement comme dans notre monde ou alors c'est que les découvertes du LARME ne sont pas exactes. Dans tous les cas, comme je l'ai dit au début, cela n'a pas une importance capitale pour la suite de l'affaire.


	6. Chapitre IV

**Disclaimer : **Au risque de vous surprendre, je ne suis pas Katsura Hoshino et je n'ai donc aucun droit ni sur l'univers, ni sur les personnages, que je ne fais qu'emprunter à des fins non commerciales.  
**Genre : **Univers Alternatif et cours de nécromancie appliquée.  
**Rating (+ warnings) : **PG-15 à cause du mort et des zombies.  
**Note : **Oui je sais, ce chapitre s'est fait attendre. Désolée, mais l'été ça ne me réussit pas.  
**Remerciements :** À Sesshy_girl pour la bétalecture.

**Necromancer Rhapsody  
chapitre IV : Passons à la pratique**

_[Kanda s'habitue gentiment à la vie au sein de l'AMI et à la présence de la magie dans son environnement direct. Il suit ses cours avec l'assiduité de celui qui n'a pas d'autre choix.]_

Les cours s'étaient jusque-là déroulés sans anicroches, même ceux en commun avec d'autres classes. Ceux-ci avaient d'ailleurs mis en lumière le fait que les nécromanciens étaient une minorité, puisque les autres classes étaient bien plus fournies. La plupart des cours avaient été très théoriques, car ils concernaient des spécialisations, comme la métamorphose ou l'invocation et que, tout comme la nécromancie, ces branches n'étaient pas praticables par le premier venu.  
Néanmoins les cours en restaient obligatoires, même s'ils ne servaient que de base de culture générale et ne seraient plus dispensés les années suivantes. La seule matière dans laquelle les élèves avaient pu faire quelques essais pratiques était la magie élémentaire, mais cela s'était révélé bien plus difficile qu'ils nel'avaient imaginé.  
Outre les discussions classiques sur les cours, les élèves parlaient également beaucoup du LARME et d'aucun prétendaient même que, malgré les démentis, les scientifiques y menaient des expériences interdites sur des humains. Ces rumeurs étaient visiblement soutenues par Bak Chan, le professeur d'alchimie, mais Lavi prétendait que c'était parce que celui-ci convoitait la place de Komui. Kanda, n'ayant pas encore eu de cours d'alchimie, réservait son opinion sur le personnage et, par extension, sur la véracité de ses propos.

Le jeudi après-midi, Kanda avait quatre heures de nécromancie. La salle de nécromancie, bien qu'étant la plus petite salle de cours de l'AMI, semblait bien vide après une matinée passée en compagnie des élèves en métamorphose à écouter le professeur Mikk exposer les bases de l'invocation. Le problème n'était pas tant que les métamorphes soient spécialement bruyants, mais plutôt que le professeur Tyki Mikk aie un succès hallucinant auprès de ses élèves. Kanda avait même vu circuler une feuille d'inscription au "fan-club officiel de monsieur Mikk", lequel, au nombre de signatures, devait avoir un franc succès.  
Le calme de la salle de nécromancie plaisait à Kanda, même si celui-ci était troublé par des murmures, notamment ceux des deux filles assises devant lui qui se demandaient si le professeur Cross avait aussi un fan-club.

Au moment où la sonnerie annonciatrice du début des cours retentissait, Maria entrait dans la salle. Elle poussait un chariot avec, à l'étage du bas, un aquarium où grouillaient des vers de terre et, en haut, deux petites cages contenant chacune un hamster. Cross entra à sa suite et posa les deux cages à hamster sur son bureau.  
"Bon, on va commencer par un petit exercice. Qui peut me dire quelle est la différenceentre ces deux hamsters ?"  
Les élèves restèrent silencieux ; les animaux semblaient plutôt identiques. Un garçon tenta quand même une réponse.  
"Bah… Y en a un qui est plus clair que l'autre…"  
Cross éclata de rire.  
"Je parle d'une différence plus flagrante." Il s'alluma une cigarette. "Et ce sont deux mâles si certains allaient imaginer que c'était là le truc."  
Les élèves hésitèrent, puis une fille s'approcha pour essayer de déceler une quelconque différence. Bien vite, la plupart des élèves vinrent à leur tour observer de plus près, mais ils repartirent bredouilles. Seul Kanda était resté à sa place, observant avec un certain dédain ses camarades. Cross avait gardé les yeux fixés sur ceux qui observaient les rongeurs, sans doute dans l'espoir que l'un ou l'autre réalise la différence. Le jeune homme avait cependant l'impression que Maria le fixait, même s'il ne pouvait voir ses yeux. Et le petit sourire entendu que lui adressa la liche alors que les élèves retournaient à leur place lui prouva qu'il avait eu raison.

Lorsque chacun fut à nouveau assis, Cross reprit la parole.  
"Vous n'avez pas compris. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Généralement il y a un élève tous les cinq ans qui arrive à voir la différence, et il y en avait un il y a deux ans…" Il se tut un instant pour tirer sur sa cigarette puis ajouta : "Ce qui veut dire que la statistique va exploser."  
Satisfait de l'étonnement sur les visages de ses élèves, il donna un coup de tête en direction de Kanda.  
"Toi, au fond, explique à tes petits camardes quelle est la différence entre les deux hamsters.  
– Celui de gauche est un zombie," répondit sobrement le jeune homme.  
Tous les autres élèves se tournèrent vers lui sans comprendre, puis regardèrent à nouveau les hamsters, sans comprendre comment il avait pu deviner ça.  
"En effet, expliqua Cross. Celui-ci est mort et je le contrôle. Un bon nécromancien doit voir la différence au premier coup d'œil.  
– Et pourquoi lui y peut le voir et pas nous ? s'exclama le garçon qui avait lancé l'hypothèse sur la couleur. Il est meilleur que nous, parce que c'est un type du lotus ou je sais pas quoi, c'est ça ?"  
Une jalousie mal dissimulée teintait ses paroles, mais le professeur n'y prêta pas attention.  
"Meilleur je ne sais pas… Il est différent, ça c'est certain. Il a appris à faire confiance à ses sens, ce qui n'est pas votre cas. Il voit la mort autour de ce hamster et le lien magique entre lui et moi. Vos yeux les voient aussi, mais votre cerveau les refuse. On vous a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de halo violet autour des cadavres alors vous avez fait en sorte de ne plus le voir. C'est un réflexe inconscient et tout à fait normal… Bien que stupide. Vous avez fait en sorte d'être comme tout le monde parce que c'est ce qu'on attendait de vous. Alors que ce qu'on attendait de Kanda quand il était gamin c'était d'être un bon combattant… Comme voir la mort n'altérait en rien ses capacités à être ce qu'on voulait qu'il soit, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas vouloir la voir. Vous allez devoir apprendre à faire confiance à vos yeux. Ça viendra tout seul au bout d'un moment."

Cette explication n'était pas exacte, mais Kanda ne prit pas la peine de le dire, ne voulant pas parler de lui. En réalité, il avait bien failli faire comme tous les autres et ignorer les halos violets autour des cadavres. Mais il en avait parlé en premier au maître d'armes de l'époque et celui-ci avait eu la sagesse de lui dire qu'il devait faire confiance à ses yeux – pas à ceux des autres – etque s'il voyait des choses, elles étaient là. Ensuite il lui avait tout de même conseillé de garder le sujet pour lui, histoire de ne pas attiser de jalousies en montrant aux autres qu'il avait une meilleure vue. Kanda avait simplement suivi ses conseils.  
Maintenant qu'il y repensait, le maître d'armes decette époque était le père de la fille qui avait fait preuve de dons de médium quand le mage était venu le recruter… Lui aussi voyait donc peut-être le monde de manière différente.  
Préférant éviter de ressasser le passé, le jeune homme se concentra sur le cours, même s'il était à présent beaucoup plus dur à suivre puisque Maria venait de prendre la parole et que sa voix avait décidément quelque chose d'hypnotisant.

Une heure et demi plus tard, Maria leur avait expliqué les divers dangers liés à la pratique de la nécromancie, puis leur avait exposé en détails le procédé de création d'un zombie. Suite à son discours, Cross leur fit une démonstration en tuant le second hamster et en le pliant ensuite à sa volonté.  
L'opération sembla simple à Kanda, qui voyait le halo violet apparaître et la magie du professeur venir s'enrouler autour pour s'y mêler et le dominer. Mais pour les autres, cela devait sans doute être un peu moins évident. Tant pis pour eux, pensa-t-il avec indifférence ; ses camarades de classe ne l'intéressaient pas. Il y a quelques mois encore il les aurait haï, par principe, parce que la magie était à ses yeux bonne pour les lâches et les tricheurs. À présent contraint de rejoindre leurs rangs, il les considérait un peu différemment en sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas forcément choisi d'être là. Leur fierté et leur confiance en leurs pouvoirs le dégoûtaient cependant, aussi préférait-il les ignorer pour ne pas risquer de les massacrer au premier commentaire venu.

Cross expliqua ensuite à ses élèves surexcités qu'ils allaient pouvoir tenter de créer un zombie d'ici quelques minutes. La classe se tut en un silence, témoignant d'une attente expectative tandis que le professeur posait sur son bureau l'aquarium de vers de terre.  
"Vous commencerez avec des lombrics, les invertébrés étant plus simples à dominer. Prenez-en un, amenez-le à votre place, tuez-le et essayez de le transformer comme je viens de vous l'expliquer. Si vous n'y arrivez pas dans les trente secondes qui suivent sa mort, laissez tomber et allez en chercher un nouveau."  
La plupart des filles firent la grimace, mais aucune n'osa exprimer à voix haute le dégoût que les vers leur inspiraient, et tous les élèves commencèrent à préparer leur premier zombie.  
Cross semblait amusé par l'excitation générale, mais la bouche de Maria laissait plutôt voir une semi-grimace inquiète. Les étudiants ne s'en souciaient guère et traçaient avec un mélange inégal d'application et d'empressement un cercle de protection pour limiter les risques qu'une entité extérieure tente de prendre possession du ver de terre et de leur propre âme par la même occasion.  
Cette mesure de sécurité n'était nécessaire que pour les débutants, avait assuré Cross, et d'ici quatre à six mois ils n'auraient plus à se fatiguer de la sorte. Mais pour l'instant ils devaient dessiner à la craie un cercle d'une vingtaine de centimètres de diamètre sur leur table et déposer une goûte de leur sang aux quatre points cardinaux. Ils mettraient ensuite le lombric à l'intérieur pour tenter de le transformer.

Kanda n'avait pas du tout envie de créer un zombie, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, aussi fit-il de son mieux pour que son travail, à défaut d'être fait avec passion, soit tout à fait correct ; il voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix, et n'avoir à entendre aucun commentaire était le meilleur moyen pour lui d'être tranquille. Il était déjà très mécontent d'être le seul à voir la mort de la sorte, parce que ça l'avait mis en avant. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas d'être le meilleur, puisqu'on lui avait appris à combattre pour la première place, mais être premier de classe en nécromancie lui semblait être une tare des plus abjectes.  
Il dessina donc doucement un cercle puis posa sans entrain les goûtes de sang réglementaires avant d'aller chercher un ver de terre. Il essaya d'ignorer ses camarades, mais ne put cependant retenir ni le reniflement dédaigneux en passant à côté de deux filles qui n'osaient pas s'entailler le doigt et piaillaient à l'injustice d'une souffrance inutile, ni le "tss" agacé face au garçon qui plongeait les deux mains dans l'aquarium pour les en ressortir pleines de lombrics qu'il agitait en direction des autres élèves avec une grimace qui se voulait menaçante.

Une fois de retour à sa place, il tua le ver de terre sans plus de cérémonie et tenta de récupérer son corps. L'expérience demandait plus de concentration que ce dont il avait bien voulu faire preuve et son esprit fut repoussé sans ménagement sans même qu'il sache comment ni pourquoi. Comme beaucoup d'autres, il dut donc retourner chercher un nouveau lombric.  
Il recommença donc avec plus d'attention et sentit cette fois clairement l'esprit du défunt ver lutter pour la paix de son cadavre. Il lutta un moment mais ne trouva pas le moyen de s'imposer à l'animal, aussi laissa-t-il tomber, par mesure de sécurité – Cross avait bien souligné que l'abandon était une solution louable alors que la défaite signifiait la mort.  
Son esprit combatif piqué au vif, Kanda mit toute son énergie dans la troisième tentative, bien décidé à ne plus perdre de combat. Cependant, au bout d'une longue minute de bataille, il dut abandonner une fois de plus. Sa première réaction fut de vouloir recommencer immédiatement, mais il repensa aux paroles de son maître d'armes et, plutôt que d'aller chercher un autre lombric, il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.  
Une fois plus ou moins calmé, même si la rage de vaincre bouillonnait toujours dans ses veines, il s'efforça de se remémorer la manière dont leur professeur avait transformé le hamster. Ça avait paru très simple, aussi était-il persuadé que c'était comme pour les bottes au sabre ; s'entraîner à exécuter le mouvement dans le vide des dizaines et des dizaines de fois ne servait à rien si l'on en avait pas compris les moindres rouages.

Il fallut encore trois essais à Kanda pour trouver le truc, mais cela le dégoûtait tellement qu'il laissa filer l'esprit du ver de terre au lieu de l'écraser comme prévu pour faire de son corps un zombie à sa solde. Là où il avait cru à un combat comme il les connaissait, il devait en réalité ruser et escroquer l'esprit de la créature morte. Il fallait lui laisser croire à sa victoire pour ensuite l'écraser, ce qui était tout bonnement de la triche à ses yeux. Un combat, même spirituel, devait être loyal, se faire dans la force et l'honneur ; pas avec des méthodes aussi fourbes !

En revenant avec son septième ver, le jeune homme décida qu'il attaquerait à nouveau de front et tant pis s'il devait crever face à un ver de terre. Il aimait mieux mourir en guerrier que vivre en nécromancien ; il avait essayé, fait de son mieux pour accepter ses horribles capacités et avait même compris comment les utiliser, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas aller à l'encontre de toutes ses valeurs pour le reste de sa vie.  
Résolu, il tua d'un coup sec le lombric et attaqua sans attendre, sans même chercher, comme il l'avait fait jusqu'alors, à situer s'il attaquait l'esprit du ver ou simplement le halo violet. Et cela fonctionna. Sans qu'il réalise même avoir porté un coup, il sentit l'esprit de la créature se dissoudre et vit le halo violet devenir un fin filament, le reliant au cadavre. Intrigué, le jeune homme tenta de donner un ordre au ver. Avant même qu'il aie fini de penser "avance", le corps s'animait malgré sa tête écrasée. Il lui fit faire quelques figures à l'intérieur du cercle puis brisa le lien.

Il resta un instant à regarder le ver de terre puis le posa à côté du cercle, près des autres. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il avait réussi non seulement à créer un zombie, mais qu'il avait réussi à le faire aussi loyalement que possible quand on essayait de récupérer le corps d'un être mort. En essayant d'analyser calmement les faits, il réalisa qu'il y avait deux choses qui lui avaient permis de réaliser son zombie de la sorte ; d'abord sa capacité, entraînée par des heures de méditation et de pratique du sabre, à mettre toute sa volonté dans un seul objectif – généralement la victoire – et ensuite, surtout, son absence de crainte face à la mort. Il était prêt à mourir lorsqu'il avait projeté son esprit sur le lombric décédé et l'esprit de celui-ci n'avait donc pas pu le contrer comme les précédents en jouant sur sa peur inconsciente de la mort.

Satisfait d'avoir compris les rouages de la technique, Kanda décida de la mettre en pratique pour la peaufiner, comme il l'aurait fait s'il s'était agi d'une nouvelle botte secrète enseignée par son maître d'armes. Il alla dont chercher un nouveau ver de terre et recommença.  
Il ne prit pas la peine de crier victoire, comme l'auraient sans doute fait ses camardes de classe. Il était certes content de sa réussite, surtout de la manière dont il avait pu traiter la chose sans perdre son honneur de guerrier, mais ne voulait pas vraiment se mettre en avant en tant que nécromancien, car il trouvait toujours que c'était une capacité détestable.

Il s'écoula près d'une demi-heure avant qu'une des filles qui rechignaient à se blesser volontairement ne se mette à hurler.  
"J'ai réussi ! Regardez ! J'ai réu…"  
Elle ne termina pas et Kanda devina qu'elle avait dû briser le lien avec son zombie en criant de la sorte. Lui-même avait eu besoin de près de onze essais avant de pouvoir quitter le ver des yeux sans en perdre le contrôle, alors sautiller et piailler…  
Cross s'approcha de la fille.  
"Je vous jure, monsieur, balbutia-t-elle, j'avais réussi…  
– Et quand tu t'es agitée tu as perdu le contrôle. Ce genre de chose s'entraîne. Réessaye."  
L'étudiante s'exécuta et, malgré le regard du professeur posé sur elle, parvint à imposer sa volonté au cadavre du lombric.  
"Bien," déclara sobrement Cross, ce qui fit à nouveau perdre le contrôle à la fille. "Tu as franchis la première étape. À présent, entraîne-toi à garder le contrôle. Quand tu seras capable d'écrire et de parler tout en le gardant soumis à ta volonté, tu pourras essayer d'en faire deux à la fois… Mais sans les laissez plus de trente secondes entre la vie et le zombie, je ne veux pas que vous preniez de risques inutiles."  
La fille acquiesça, mais le professeur ne la regardait plus. Quand il avait parlé du stade à atteindre pour pouvoir tenter d'en maîtriser un second, il avait levé les yeux vers Kanda, pour lui faire comprendre que la consigne était aussi valable pour lui. Celui-ci avait hoché la tête avec reconnaissance, appréciant le fait que Cross respecte son choix de ne pas faire étalage de sa réussite.

Le fait qu'une fille soit parvenue à créer un zombie avait énervé certains garçons. L'un d'eux, après avoir lâché divers commentaires sexistes, avait voulu prouver que, si une fille y arrivait, c'était donc à la portée de tout le monde. Et il avait forcé ; il avait tenté d'asseoir sa volonté sur le ver de terre pendant un peu plus de deux minutes… Puis il s'était écroulé, mort, sur sa table.  
Sa chute avait provoqué quelques cris et son voisin avait tenté de le secouer. En vain.  
"Ça ne sert à rien, avait déclaré Cross en approchant à grands pas. Il est mort. Vous devriez voir un halo violet autour de lui si vous saviez regarder."  
Il avait ensuite soulevé le garçon pour regarder le lombric et, à l'intensité du halo, avait tout de suite compris ce qu'ils'était passé.  
"Votre camarade a voulu faire son malin. Il a combattu trop longtemps et voilà le résultat. Vous apprendrez donc que si je vous donne des consignes ce n'est pas pour rien !"  
Sur ce, visiblement exaspéré par l'incompétence de ses élèves, il balança sans ménagement le cadavre sur son épaule et alla le déposer hors de la salle. Plus tard, Lavi apprendrait à Kanda que, la première fois qu'un élève était mort dans sa classe, Cross en avait fait un zombie et lui avait fait écrire deux cents fois au tableau noir "Je dois suivre les consignes." mais qu'il n'en avait pas fait une habitude parce que la famille de l'étudiant avait porté plainte et qu'il avait failli perdre son poste.

Après cet incident, la classe devint silencieuse et les élèves mirent beaucoup plus d'application dans leur travail.  
Maria et Cross circulaient entre les tables pour observer l'avancée des élèves et la liche s'arrêta une fois à côté de Kanda alors que celui-ci exécutait une figure d'origami basique pendant qu'un lombric-zombie décrivait des arabesques dans son cercle de protection.  
"Ça se passe comme tu veux ? interrogea-t-elle de sa voix mélodieuse.  
– Je progresse," répondit-t-il laconiquement sans quitter son pliage des yeux. Le zombie s'arrêta un court instant puis reprit son chemin.  
"Je vois ça, déclara la liche avec un sourire. Dis-moi," ajouta-t-elle après un instant de pose, cherchant visiblement à le faire parler pour le tester, "je sais que tu peux voir les zombies, cela signifie sans doute que tu peux aussi voir les morts ?  
– En effet.  
– Et moi, as-tu vu ce que j'étais au premier coup d'œil.  
– Pas exactement, avoua-t-il sans honte. J'ai senti que vous n'étiez pas… disons que vous étiez différente du commun des mortels… mais je n'ai pas compris ce que vous étiez avant que monsieur Cross ne nous en informe."  
Le ver de terre n'avait cette fois pas cessé une seule fois de s'agiter.  
"Et bien je pense que tu peux passer à l'étape suivante. Essaye de garder celui-ci sous contrôle pendant que tu vas en chercher un nouveau et que tu le transformes. Si ça marche bien, tu pourras aussi essayer d'en changer ensuite deux en même temps. Mais, par contre, n'essaye pas d'en avoir plus de deux ou trois à la fois sous ton contrôle."  
Kanda acquiesça et la liche se dirigea vers d'autres élèves pendant qu'il terminait son pliage. Il alla ensuite chercher un nouveau lombric et, se faisant, réalisa que la distance accroissait sensiblement la difficulté de l'exercice.

À la fin du cours, Cross leur demanda de s'entraîner pour être capable au cours suivant de manier deux zombies à la fois en restant à moins d'un mètre du cercle et un seul en s'éloignant de dix mètres, quinze si possible.  
"Quinze mètres ! s'exclama un élève. C'est de la folie ! On arrive à peine à se lever et à garder le contrôle !  
– Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité, gamin. La plupart de tes camarades arrivent à faire le tour de leur table sans problème. Et certains sont même capables de bien plus… Alors vous allez vous entraîner et je vous testerai vendredi, pour note."  
Le professeur quitta ensuite la salle, laissant à Maria le soin d'expliquer où était la salle d'entraînement à leur disposition, salle dans laquelle ils trouveraient ver de terre, craies, canifs et sabliers, soit tout le matériel nécessaire à la fabrication de leurs zombies. Le sol de la salle était d'ailleurs pavé de dalles de cinquante centimètres de côté pour leur permettre de juger la distance.

Ce soir-là, alors que Kanda comptait aller se coucher après son entraînement au sabre habituel, il fut assailli par Lavi ; le borgne l'accablant de reproches pour ne pas être venu manger avec lui, car la rumeur courrait qu'un élève nécromancien était mort et il n'avait rien fait pour rassurer son ami, c'était impardonnable ! Pour tenter de le calmer, Kanda lui parla – légèrement à contre-cœur et après lui avoir fait promettre de garder cela pour lui – du cours et de l'impression qu'il en avait eu, mais aussi de sa technique pour créer un zombie sans tromper l'esprit mort. Lavi lui posa beaucoup de questions et, lorsqu'il le laissa enfin tranquille et s'éloigna en lui souhaitant bonne nuit, Kanda eut la déplaisante impression qu'il préparait quelque chose de pas forcément très net.

_À suivre…_


	7. Conclusion

**Disclaimer :** Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas Katsura Hoshino et je n'ai donc aucun droit ni sur l'univers (que je n'utilise pas), ni sur les personnages, que je ne fais qu'emprunter à des fins non commerciales.

**Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette conclusion soudain ?** C'est pas de gaieté de cœur mais voilà, je ne vais pas continuer cette histoire.

Il y a plusieurs raisons à cela, qui sont expliquées plus en détails sur mon LiveJournal (voir lien dans mon profil) pour ceux que cela intéresserait.

Ceci étant, pour ne pas vous laisser trop sur votre faim, je vous propose ci-dessous un résumé sommaire des événements principaux que j'avais prévu. Bien sûr, il n'y a pas tout et cela aurait sans doute encore changé en écrivant, mais vous pouvez vous faire une idée du squelette du scénario. (Les notes entre crochets sont des notes d'auteur, mais j'ai préféré ne pas le préciser à chaque fois.)

Pourquoi cette démarche ? Simplement parce que j'ai lu trop de fics accrocheuses qui ont été abandonnées sans un mot et que cela me frustre. Alors je veux vous éviter cela. Donc je vous propose ce petit résumé qui est certes bien loin d'être semblable à une fic digne de ce nom, mais au moins c'est mieux que rien et vous pouvez avoir une idée de ce qui se passe et surtout une fin à vous mettre sous la dent.

Maintenant avant d'aller plus loin je tiens à préciser que je tiens quand même à cet univers et que je le réexporterai peut-être un jour sous une autre forme (originale sans doute) mais qu'en attendant il n'est pas à prendre.

Je vous demande donc de ne pas essayer d'écrire la suite à ma place, même avec mon scénario. Ça pourrait partir d'une bonne intention, mais non, sans façon.

**Remerciments :** À Sesshy_girl, pour toutes ses merveilleuses betalectures (au passage, ce text n'a pas été betalecté donc toutes les erreurs sont miennes).

Et je teins également à remercier encore une fois toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews (et tout particulièrement les anonymes à qui je n'ai pu répondre personnellement).

**Necromancer Rhapsody**

Conclusion : Ce qui devait se passer

• Kanda rencontre un jour Allen (c'était bien lui qui allait chez Skin ; il travaille comme livreur pour une confiserie) et engueulade, ça va de soi.

• Lavi offre à Kanda un vieux bouquin sur les techniques interdites (car généralement meurtrières pour l'utilisateur) de nécromancie, parmi lesquelles une méthode pour canaliser l'énergie violette et en faire une arme directement et/ou renforcer une arme existante sans passer par la case zombie [Sur le même principe que l'illusion de deuxième sabre que l'Innocence de Kanda peut faire dans le manga].

• Petit à petit, Kanda se socialise un peu, ou du moins apprend à supporter la présence de Lavi et des jumeaux (et parfois celle de Lenalee).

• Lavi aide d'ailleurs beaucoup Kanda à s'entraîner secrètement aux techniques interdites du vieux bouquin.

• Comme c'est quand même une école, il y a bien sûr des soucis d'étudiants, notamment Daisya qui fait chier parce qu'il a pas forcément apprécié que Kanda le soutiennent pas après sa blague du début et des filles qui colportent des ragots, le fanclub de Cross qui monte des duels contre le fanclub de Tyki, tout ça, tout ça…

• En parallèle, on entend plus en plus de rumeurs gênantes sur les activités du LARME.

• On en apprend aussi un peu plus sur les jumeaux, qui vivent en fait chez Cross (ça expliquent qu'il ne voulaient pas en causer), pas parce que celui-ci est charitable mais bien parce qu'avoir des gamins à charge ça lui permet d'avoir quelques allocations et surtout beaucoup de larbins… D'ailleurs il n'y a pas que Devit et Jasdero qui sont à la charge de Cross mais aussi Allen et Robin. Il faudra attendre encore un peu pour qu'un soir de beuverie Devit raconte que lui et son frère on été victimes de modifications génétiques et se sont échappés du labo pour finir chez Cross. Bien sûr, comme il est totalement bourré, pas grand monde le croit.

• Viennent ensuite les examens, parce que le temps passe mine de rien. Les examens pratiques sont publiques et ont lieu dans une arène donc tout le monde peu voir Kanda démontrer qu'il est capable d'être un guerrier nécromant et pas juste un nécromancien lambda. Plusieurs réactions sont à noter, dans le désordre : Cross lui met une bonne note parce que pas orthodoxe mais efficace ; Lavi est fière de son ami ; Jasdero est impressionné ; Devit aussi mais y râle pour pas le montrer ; Allen est vexé parce que depuis le début lui et Kanda voient pas le monde de la même manière donc le voir réussir lui plaît pas forcément ; Robin a un coup de foudre pour Kanda parce qu'en plus d'être trop fort il est trop beau ; Lenalee trouve ça bien que Kanda puisse être lui-même ; Komui veut absolument étudier ça ; Renee Espteine prend des notes ; Daisya décide que finalement vaut peut-être mieux pas être l'ennemi de Kanda et ira ensuite proposer d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

• Elipse pour les vacances et rentrée l'année suivante. Lenalle, Allen et Robin entrent à l'AMI (ainsi que Road et Lou Fa).

• Quelques cours comme ça, quelques activités estudiantines et quelques romances (notamment Road et Lou Fa se battent pour les beaux yeux d'Allen et celui-ci finit par avouer qu'il est gay et sort avec Skin).

• Kanda se retrouve à faire pas mal d'expériences pour que Komui et ses collègues comprennent comment ça marche et il peut de fait voir que le LARME ne fait visiblement rien de louche, que toutes les portes sont ouvertes une fois dans l'enceinte des labos et que Komui gueule fort quand quelqu'un propose de jouer sur les lois pour certains tests.

• Robin essaye de se rapprocher de Kanda et ça marche pas si mal, y sont plutôt amis et Lenalee et lavi parient discrètement sur le temps que ça va durer avant qu'il y aie plus.

• En cours d'année, un nouvel élève débarque d'un pays lointain ; un certain Howard Link, que Lavi a l'instinct d'inclure dans le groupe avant même de savoir qu'il est un excellent cuisinier.

• L'équipe prend l'habitude de se réunir dans le bureau de Skin dans le bâtiment C et c'est là que prennent par plusieurs discussion intéressantes. On y apprend par exemple qu'en fait Allen et Skin ne sortent pas ensemble mais font semblant parce que ça les amuse [en réalité, c'est moi que ça aurait amusé de voir les réactions de mes lecteurs face à un couple improbable, je l'admets]. Et aussi que Lenalee a l'impression que Rouvelier pousse son frère à faire des expériences qu'il ne voudrait pas vraiment faire.

• Un jour comme cela, ceux qui sont déjà dans le bureau à attendre les autres (Lavi, Link et Robin en l'occurrence) entendent un grand cri venant de vers Nancy et tous vont voir pour constater que Robin est tombé dans la fosse de la chimère. Kanda n'hésite pas et va à se rescousse. Il arrive à tuer Nancy mais pas à sauver Robin.

• Après hésitation (et engueulade encore avec Allen) Kanda finit par ressusciter Robin et en faire sa liche.

• Le problème c'est qu'une liche faite X heure après sa mort perd les X dernières heures de sa mémoire, donc avec le temps d'hésitation puis de préparation du rituel, pas moyen de savoir ce qui est arrivé à Robin. Est-ce qu'on l'a poussé ? Est-ce qu'il voulait mettre fin à ses jour ? Est-ce qu'il a été possédé ?

• Allen pense que Kanda est responsable de la chute de Robin dans la fosse et qu'il se sentait coupable donc l'a ressuscité. Robin parle de la théorie à Kanda et [moment romantique] Kanda lui fait comprendre que ça n'a rien à voir et qu'il l'a ramené seulement parce qu'il voulait pas vivre sans lui [fin du moment romantique].

• Le temps passe et, même si du coup tout le monde est à peu près certain que quelqu'un a dû vouloir se débarrasser de Robin, personne ne sait ni qui ni pourquoi.

• La vie continue, le temps passe, les gens vont en cours, des couples se forment et se déforment [là j'ai jamais vraiment pu me décider sur la vie sentimentale de tout le monde donc imaginez ce que vous voudrez].

• Des gens disparaissent en ville et on retrouve des corps mutilés dans les égouts, ça fait beaucoup de bruit.

• Un jour, c'est Lenalee qui disparait et en fouillant, on commence à réaliser que des choses se passent dans les sous-sols du LARME et que même Komui est pas au courant.

• Finalement, Link avoue qu'il est un espion pour s'assurer que les élèves en sachent pas trop, mais là il arrive plus à tenir son rôle parce que ses partons sont trop immoraux. Il explique donc que Lenalee a été enlevée pour faire bosser Komui parce que les autres arrivaient pas à faire ce qu'il fallait et que le gouvernement mène en secret une campagne pour créer des humains hybrides plus forts, plus rapides, plus résistants et si possible avec pouvoirs magiques. Ce projet est mené par Renee Espteine et Rouvelier. On apprend en plus que les jumeaux sont bel et bien les fruits des premiers essais du projet ; ils avaient du potentiel magique mais on a voulu (en vain) forcer leur gènes pour qu'ils puissent pratiquer toutes les spécialités (et ils ont de la chance d'avoir survécu).

• Sachant se qui se passe et voulant sauver Lenalee et Komui, ils vont tenter de tout raconter aux autorités compétentes… Mais des étudiants, ça a peu d'influence alors que Rouvelier et Espteine eux savent se faire entendre.

• Cependant, Road entend parler de l'affaire et en parle à son père (Sheryl étant un des soutiens financiers majeurs de l'AMI) et lui et Krory (l'autre soutien financier majeur) vont râler au conseil d'administration pour avoir des éclaircissement.

• Pendant ce temps, nos héros vont infiltrer les labos secrets pour amasser des preuves [donc un peu d'action, des combats… quelques blessures peu être] et si possible retrouver Lenalee et Komui.

• Et pour finir Espteine et Rouvelier se font coincer et mettre en prison, leur labo est démonté et le conseil d'administration de l'AMI nomme Komui directeur de l'académie et Bak Chan hérite du poste de chef du LARME (mais Komui va bien sûr passer plus de temps à s'occuper du LARME que de l'AMI et c'est en fait son assistant, Reever Wenhamm, qui gérera l'administration académique). Kanda et les autres peuvent alors finirent leurs études en paix et dans la joyeuse perspective d'aller ensuite se battre avec les autres pour le bien de l'empire.

_Fin._

**NB :** Si vous avez des questions sur certains aspects de l'histoire, je veux bien en discuter, soit par review, soit sur mon LJ.


End file.
